Draco Malfoy, King of the House Elves
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Setelah perang, Draco menemukan jalannya sendiri menuju penebusan dosa, dengan sedikit bantuan dari majordomo-nya. Post-war. Pre-slash Drarry. Oneshot.
**Judul Terjemahan :** Draco Malfoy, Raja Peri Rumah

 **Author :** Dolimir

 **Karakter :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Catatan lain** : Post-war, abaikan epilog DH, pre-slash Drarry.

 **Summary :**

Setelah perang, Draco menemukan jalannya sendiri menuju penebusan dosa, dengan sedikit bantuan dari majordomo-nya.

.

 **Draco Malfoy, King of the House Elves © Dolimir**

 **.**

"Master Draco."

Draco menggelengkan kepala melihat foto Lady MacNair ditangkap di depan rumahnya sendiri. Si wanita yang tampak rapuh itu jelas ketakutan, tapi Auror di sekelilingnya tampak tidak tergerak. Tentu saja, mungkin mereka pikir wanita itu juga Pelahap Maut sama seperti suaminya, yang jelas-jelas di pihak Voldemort. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Walden melindungi istrinya dari sisi gelap kehidupan 'politik'nya. Sekali, MacNair pernah mengaku pada Draco di salah satu dari sekian banyak pesta yang diselenggarakan orangtuanya sebelum perang, bahwa dia tak percaya dia telah menemukan seseorang yang baik hati dan mau mencintainya. Dan meski dia pengikut Voldemort, dia selalu mengirim istrinya pada suatu 'urusan', meyakinkan istrinya selalu di luar negeri sebelum Voldemort meminta kehadirannya. Draco bertanya-tanya apakah kepolosan sang Lady akan menjamin dia lolos dari Azkaban.

Menurut _Daily Prophet,_ para Auror tengah melacak semua Pelahap Maut yang tersisa secara sistematis, dimulai dari mereka yang berpartisipasi dalam Pertempuran Hogwarts. Sebetulnya dia kaget bahwa mereka belum datang untuk mencari Lucius. Atau dirinya. Tapi Auror mungkin menganggap keluarga Malfoy sebagai prioritas rendah karena mereka menahan diri di pertempuran akhir. Entah karena itu, atau mereka tahu orangtuanya sudah kabur dari negeri ini.

"Master Draco, sir. Tolong. Flower butuh bantuan, sir."

Setelah peperangan selesai, orang akan berpikir isi berita bakal lebih menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata tidak, terutama bagi mereka yang berada di pihak yang kalah atau bahkan hanya terlibat secara samar.

Dia melipat koran dan menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu fokus pada peri rumah yang gemetar di hadapannya. Senang akan gangguan, meskipun itu berarti dia harus mengurus keadaan 'darurat' apapun yang disediakan stafnya.

Dia terkejut melihat Binky gemetaran. Meski Lucius selalu menanamkan ketakutan pada para peri rumah, Draco tak tahan melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka. Terutama setelah dia sendiri pernah gemetaran di hadapan Voldemort.

Sejak orangtuanya meninggalkan Inggris beberapa jam setelah pertempuran akhir —tak diragukan lagi untuk menghindari sidang Pelahap Maut yang dituntut masyarakat sihir— yang menemani Draco hanyalah para peri rumah. Dan sejujurnya, dia cukup sayang pada mereka. Ada hari-hari di mana dia percaya bahwa berkat merekalah dia tak menjadi segila Lovegood. Dia sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia tak menginginkan rasa takut dari mereka dan telah melihat perkembangan signifikan dari sikap mereka. Jadi dia lebih dari sedikit sebal melihat kemunduran Binky.

"Di kebun mana?"

"Tidak, sir. Maafkan Binky. Flower bukan tanaman. Flower adalah peri rumah seperti Binky, sir."

Draco mengerutkan kening sebentar, tapi buru-buru meluruskan wajahnya ketika dia menyadari gemetaran si peri rumah makin meningkat. "Kita tak punya staf bernama Flower, kan?"

"Tidak, sir. Flower milik keluarga Goyle. Tapi ketika Auror datang, mereka memaksa Flower menerima pakaian dan memutuskan ikatannya pada keluarga itu."

"Lalu?"

"Flower tak punya tempat untuk dituju dan tak ada yang bisa dia urus. Flower tersia-sia. Binky takut Flower akan mati."

Peri rumah memang suka dramatis dalam situasi normal, jadi Draco tak terlalu khawatir pada proklamasi Binky. Tapi karena dia tak ada kerjaan lain, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti majordomo-nya.

"Dimana dia?"

Binky buru-buru berdiri, lalu menghilang, hanya untuk muncul lagi sedetik kemudian bersama makhluk yang tampak sangat rapuh di pelukannya. Draco ngeri melihat betapa kurusnya si peri rumah perempuan itu. Sembari berlutut di samping Binky, pelan-pelan dia mengambil Flower dari lengan si peri lalu merapal mantra diagnosa cepat. Secara fisik, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi Draco sangat mengerti bahwa bila jiwa menderita, begitu pula badannya. Draco menutup mata sambil berusaha keras mengingat apa yang dia ketahui soal peri rumah.

Dia ingat suatu kesempatan ketika ibunya tengah dalam suasana hati melankolis yang tak biasa dan memberitahunya bahwa sumber sihir peri rumah adalah cinta. Dahulu, ratusan tahun sebelumnya, sekelompok penyihir menyelamatkan desa kecil peri dari serangan troll mengamuk. Sebagai terima kasih, para peri bersumpah untuk melayani penyihir. Selama bertahun-tahun, hubungan itu berlangsung secara simbiosis. Tapi selama beberapa ratus tahun terakhir, penyihir mulai terbiasa dengan layanan para peri. Sayangnya bagi para peri, pada periode yang sama, mereka mulai lupa bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar pelayan dan betul-betul percaya bahwa mereka harus melayani untuk terus hidup.

Para Auror —yang tidak diragukan lagi sangat terpengaruh oleh Granger dan filosopi S.P.E.W-nya— merebut tujuan itu dari para peri, yang tak memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan konsekuensi kemerdekaan dan tak memiliki modal untuk menemukan tempat tinggal baru.

Ketika Draco mengamati makhluk lemah itu, perasaan protektif yang amat besar melanda dirinya. Setelah segala yang dia lalui, dia tak tahan melihat kematian lagi. Bahkan meski itu hanya peri rumah yang bukan miliknya. Dan dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan melakukan segala yang dia bisa untuk menyelamatkannya. Voldemort telah menyebabkan kehancuran yang amat banyak di dunia mereka; akan tetapi, demi menghapus noda hitam dari komunitas mereka, para penyihir yang bertahan hidup malah melakukan lebih banyak kerusakan, hanya sedikit memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka.

Draco berdiri, hati-hati supaya tidak mengguncang tubuh kecil di tangannya, lalu memangku Flower ke aula dansa, di mana terdapat batu fondasi Malfoy Manor. Sembari berlutut di samping batu, dia menatap peri di lengannya. "Aku tak ingin menyebabkanmu kesakitan, tapi mungkin ini sedikit menyengat."

Si peri rumah kecil hanya menggedikkan bahu.

Draco mengetuk ujung jari si peri dengan tongkat sihirnya dan membisikkan kata yang sesuai. Setitik darah menggelembung di atas kulit abu-abu Flower yang kusam.

"Tak lama lagi Auror akan datang padaku juga, Flower. Tapi, aku akan merasa terhormat bila kau bersedia melayaniku hingga mereka tiba. Apakah kau bersedia melakukan apa saja perintah yang aku anggap sesuai selama waktuku yang tersisa?"

Mata coklat Flower membelalak kaget, tapi dia mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah. Aku, Draco Malfoy, Tuan dari Malfoy Manor, dengan ini menerima pengabdian sukarela Flower." Setelah itu, Draco memandu tangan Flower ke atas batu dan terpesona melihat darahnya diserap oleh batu.

Raungan bahagia memenuhi ruangan dan Draco menoleh, takjub melihat semua peri Manor bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat, memeluk diri mereka sendiri dan memeluk satu sama lain. Setiap peri berebut maju satu persatu dan mencium tangan Draco.

"Ya, er, yah… Cukup." Draco menunduk pada Flower, hanya untuk mendapati dia tengah tersenyum padanya dan berbisik. Draco menunduk sedikit untuk mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Master Draco. Flower akan melayani Master Draco hingga dia tak lagi memiliki napas dalam tubuhnya."

"Kalau begitu, Merlin memberkati," ujarnya, berusaha terdengar tegas dan bosan, tapi gagal total. "Aku mengharapkanmu untuk melayaniku dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Flower tersenyum dengan brilian padanya.

Selembut yang dia bisa, Draco menyerahkan Flower kembali pada Binky. "Pastikan dia diberi makan. Setelah dia merasa lebih baik, kita akan cari sesuatu untuk dia kerjakan."

"Ya, Master Draco." Binky membungkuk dalam-dalam, meski sambil membawa bawaan berharga. "Terima kasih, sir. Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda."

 **xxx**

"Master Draco, sir."

Draco mendongak dari _Daily Prophet_ edisi terbaru dan mendapati Binky tengah berdiri di depannya sembari memilin-milin kedua tangan.

"Ya, Binky. Ada apa?"

Perlahan Binky menolehkan kepala dan Draco mengikuti arah pandangnya hingga dia menemukan dua peri lemah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dan dia tahu, tahu tanpa ragu sedikitpun, bila dia menerima 'pengabdian' sukarela dari dua peri ini, akan lebih banyak peri yang datang. Tapi apalah itu, bila dibandingkan dengan penderitaan yang dia dan ayahnya sebabkan di bawah kekuasaan teror Voldemort?

Pada sisa waktu yang dia miliki sebelum Auror datang, dia akan memberikan perlindungan pada peri rumah manapun yang muncul di ambang pintunya, dan memberi mereka waktu dan tempat untuk pulih dari kehilangan tujuan mereka. Dengan resolusi itu, dia menuntun pendatang baru ke aula makan dan mengulang proses yang dia mulai dengan Flower.

 **xxx**

Setiap pagi ketika dia membaca koran, makin dan makin banyak peri rumah muncul mencari tempat perlindungan. Dia tidak begitu mengambil pusing pada jumlah mereka, hingga dua minggu kemudian dia menemukan selusin peri rumah berpakaian sarung bantal compang-camping tengah berkelahi di aula utama.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" teriaknya.

Semua peri seketika bersujud dan mulai menangis.

"Binky!"

Si peri rumah muncul dengan segera di sampingnya.

Draco menunjuk kumpulan masa yang tengah gemetaran di depannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Blinky merengut pada peri-peri yang tengah menangis dan menggelengkan kepala jijik. "Mereka berkelahi untuk menentukan siapa yang mendapat kehormatan untuk membersihkan aula besar, sir."

Draco menampar sebelah tangan ke mukanya sendiri. Tentu saja, dengan jumlah populasi peri Manor yang tumbuh pesat, pekerjaan mudah yang bisa dikerjakan oleh sedikit staf harus dikaji ulang.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin semuanya, dan maksudku semuanya, kumpul di aula makan dalam waktu satu jam. Dan peri berikutnya yang aku temukan sedang berkelahi, akan menerima pakaian. Jelas?"

Semua peri menjerit ketakutan, tapi mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

 **xxx**

Satu jam kemudian, Draco berjalan memasuki aula makan, tapi berhenti kaget ketika dia menyadari di sana ada hampir dua ratus peri tengah memilin-milin tangan mereka ketakutan. Apakah dia memang sudah menerima pengabdian peri sebanyak itu, ataukah mereka mengabdikan diri mereka sendiri ketika dia tidak melihat? Berdeham, dia bergerak dengan apik ke pusat ruangan dan menaruh kertas dia atas meja berkilau, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya pada sekumpulan masa.

"Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf—"

Seluruh aula meletus oleh teriakan, "Tidak!"

Daco mengangkat sebelah tangan dan para peri langsung diam.

"Ya. Sejak awal aku menerima 'pengabdian' kalian dengan serius. Aku akui bahwa aku tidak begitu memikirkan gambaran yang lebih besarnya. Akan tetapi, aku akan meralat situasi itu sekarang. Siapa di sini yang senang berkebun?"

Setiap peri di dalam ruangan mengangkat tangan mereka.

Draco memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia menarik kursi dari meja, lalu menghadapkannya ke arah para peri dan duduk, sedikit maju ke depan. "Selain dari Hogwarts dan Kementrian Sihir, kurasa tak pernah ada begini banyak peri rumah hidup dalam satu tempat bersamaan. Itu artinya kita harus belajar untuk melakukan pekerjaan dengan cara sedikit berbeda.

Ruangan hening.

"Jadi biar kujelaskan. Kita akan, tentu saja, perlu peri untuk membersihkan bagian dalam rumah. Dan meskipun hasil kerja staf aslinya selalu brilian," Draco mengabaikan pekikan-pekikan senang dari tengah kerumunan, "Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan bantuan beberapa peri lagi untuk meringankan pekerjaan mereka. Jadi aku mengusulkan ini: kita bagi-bagi menjadi beberapa grup. Satu grup akan bertanggung jawab di bagian luar Manor. Mereka akan memastikan bagian luar tetap bersih dan dalam keadaan bagus.

"Grup lainnya bertanggung jawab di kebun. Malfoy Manor selalu memiliki kebun bunga sekelas dunia, dan aku ingin tradisi itu terus berlanjut. Akan tetapi, aku juga ingin kita bisa mandiri. Artinya, kita perlu menanam makanan kita sendiri dan juga bahan-bahan ramuan. Aku ingin beberapa grup yang bertanggung jawab untuk tugas itu. Dan, tentu saja, kita perlu satu tim untuk memasak bagi kita semua.

"Keluarga Malfoy mempunyai musuh dari kedua pihak dalam perang, jadi kita perlu tim yang bertanggung jawab di bagian penangkal, untuk memastikan kita semua seaman mungkin. Aku perlu satu tim untuk mengubah lantai atas Manor menjadi asrama-asrama. Aku bahkan tak ingin membayangkan di mana kalian tidur selama ini. Keluarga-keluarga, tentu saja, bisa memiliki kamar tersendiri."

Draco menatap sekeliling ruangan dan merengut. "Dimana anak-anak?"

Para peri mulai bergoncang sungguh-sungguh.

"Seseorang, katakan padaku di mana anak-anak berada!" tuntutnya.

Binky maju ke depan dengan berani, meskipun gemetaran tubuhnya kentara sekali. "Ketika Auror memberi mereka pakaian, sir, mereka hanya memberikannya pada peri dewasa."

Ketakutan dan kemurkaan berperang dalam diri Draco. Selain dari peri rumah yang berperan sebagai majordomo, penyihir jarang yang menyadari bahwa peri mereka memiliki anak, karena ciri-ciri peri yang baik adalah tak pernah terlihat ketika melakukan tugasnya. Ketika kemurkaannya habis, ketakutan bergolak dalam dirinya memikirkan anak-anak peri sendirian dan kelaparan di rumah-rumah penyihir yang bahkan mungkin tak tahu mereka ada.

Dia berdiri lalu memanggil pada kerumunan dengan suara rendah tapi tegas. "Ketika aku menerima pengabdian kalian, aku menerima kalian semua berserta keturunan kalian. Anak-anak tidak terikat pada master mereka sebelum mencapai kedewasaan. Artinya ketika kalian dibebaskan, mereka juga membebaskan anak-anak kalian. Jadi, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Bawa mereka semua padaku. SEKARANG!"

Draco tak tahu apakah yang barusan dia umumkan itu benar atau tidak, tapi dia harap para peri juga tidak tahu… atau peduli untuk mengkoreksi bila dia salah.

Gema suaranya bahkan belum selesai memantul dari dinding sebelum seperempat peri menghilang.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar banyak 'pop' ketika para peri kembali bersama anak-anak mereka.

"Kita…" Draco berdeham lagi, kebanjiran rasa lega melihat semua anak-anak peri gemuk mengerjap penasaran padanya. Mereka semua tampak sehat. Itu artinya meski orangtua mereka tak bernasib baik, anak-anak tak pernah dilupakan atau diabaikan oleh orangtua mereka.

Dia kembali duduk di kursi, kaget merasakan kakinya goyah. "Kita akan perlu tim untuk menjaga anak-anak di siang hari sementara orangtua mereka mengerjakan tugas. Malahan, kurasa kita perlu satu tim untuk membangun area bermain untuk anak-anak. Mungkin kita bisa mengubah kolam air mancur menjadi area bermain."

Pemikiran lain merembes ke dalam otaknya dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangan dan berteriak. Dia berdiri lagi dan menatap kerumunan sembari memaksakan diri untuk mencibir. "Aku juga menginginkan tetua kalian. Aku tak peduli seberapa tua atau lemahnya mereka, aku ingin mereka semua!"

Kali ini, hanya sepuluh persen peri yang menghilang. Ketika mereka kembali beberapa detik kemudian, tetangga mereka mendekat untuk membantu tetua mereka yang dihormati.

Draco mengangguk puas. "Bisakah seseorang berbaik hati untuk membawakan kursi? Tak ada alasan tetua harus berdiri. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan rapat ini secepat yang kubisa. Binky, ingatkan aku bahwa aku perlu mengabdikan para tetua segera setelah kita selesai."

"Ya, sir."

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa kursi besar muncul dalam ruangan.

Draco mengamati kerumunan di hadapannya. "Apa masih ada yang tertinggal? Bibi sinting? Kambing hitam yang tak ingin dibicarakan siapapun? Peri lamban? Peri cacat? Karena bila ada, aku juga menginginkan mereka. Aku ingin semuanya, tanpa pengecualian."

Kali ini hanya ada satu bunyi 'pop'.

Draco mengangguk puas sekali lagi, lalu beralih kembali ke kertasnya. "Seperti yang telah kukatakan, kita perlu tim untuk memelihara ayam dan tim yang bertanggung jawab mengurus ternak kita. Kita akan butuh tim untuk bekerja di kebun dan menanam sayuran.

"Sementara aku masih memiliki banyak pekerja yang bersedia, aku ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk memulihkan Manor. Voldemort mungkin telah melakukan sebisanya untuk merusak rumahku, tapi aku ingin mengembalikan Manor pada keindahannya yang dulu.

"Sebagai tambahan, kita juga perlu tim untuk mencari dan membuang semua benda sihir hitam di dalam dan luar Manor. Tidak diragukan lagi, Auror akan segera memanggilku. Dan aku tak ingin mereka menemukan apapun yang bisa membuat kita dalam bahaya. Kita juga perlu peri untuk merawat tetua dan peri spesial."

Dia menatap lautan wajah yang memandangnya dengan memuja. "Jadi sekali lagi aku tanya, siapa di sini yang senang berkebun?"

 **xxx**

Dengan berbagai tim sudah punya tugas sendiri-sendiri, Draco takjub melihat betapa efisien pekerjaan para peri. Manor tak pernah berkilalu secerah ini, baik luar maupun dalam. Semua jejak yang pernah ditinggalkan Voldemort di perumahan ini hilang sudah. Tirai tipis berkibar lembut, memenuhi berbagai ruangan dengan udara cerah musim semi.

Lukisan-lukisan keluarga dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Dan meski klan Malfoy tak pernah dikenal sebagai klan periang, para lukisan terlalu bahagia dikeluarkan dari persembunyian hingga mereka tersenyum dan memuji-muji Draco tiap kali dia lewat.

Pusaka keluarga dan perabot dipoles hingga cerah dan meningkatkan cahaya di dalam mansion tiga kali lipat.

Lantai di aula makan digosok begitu baik hingga mustahil untuk berdiri tegak di sana. Dia tak tega untuk menghukum para pekerja yang terlalu antusias, jadi dia hanya menjadikannya sebagai ruang bermain untuk anak-anak. Dan dengan segera, anak-anak peri berseluncur ke sana kemari di dalam ruangan sembari memekik senang.

Draco jarang meninggalkan tanah Manor, terutama setelah Binky meyakinkan dia bahwa para peri bisa berbelanja untuknya. Mungkin itu yang terbaik, mengingat perlakuan yang dia terima ketika beberapa kali mencoba pergi ke Diagon Alley. Lagipula, penjaga toko sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan peri rumah. Selama mereka punya uang di tangan, penjaga toko tidak terlalu peduli untuk siapa si peri berbelanja. Kadang-kadang dia masih suka memesan perlengkapan lewat burung hantu, tapi dia cenderung berbelanja dari toko di luar benua, di mana nama Malfoy tidak dikenal.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak rapat organisasi yang pertama dan Manor betul-betul bercahaya. Draco menyadari bahwa berdasarkan jumlah peri-peri yang ada di sana, tidak semua peri bisa bekerja terus-terusan setiap harinya. Jadilah dia menyusun rapat lainnya di aula utama. Dia duduk di tangga, sambil bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus minta pada para peri agar membuat ruang makan sedikit kurang berbahaya untuk berjalan. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya, karena dia sendiri senang meluncur ke sana kemari seperti anak-anak peri.

"Jadi, aku sedang berpikir mungkin kalian bisa bekerja bergantian."

"Kenapa?" tanya Doober, salah satu peri kebun.

Draco menyilangkan kaki sambil menatap kerumunan. Dia menggeleng geli ketika dia menyadari bahwa para pengacau kecil ini mengabdikan diri mereka sendiri, dilihat dari jumlah mereka yang hampir mencapai tiga ratus peri di dalam aula. "Karena, pada saat ini, Malfoy Manor adalah manor paling terpelihara di Inggris."

Para peri bertepuk tangan bersama-sama dan pekikan bahagia mereka bergema dalam ruangan.

Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata. "Ya, ya." Dia menyuruh mereka diam dengan lambaian tangan. "Tapi, tidakkah kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kalian?"

Peoni melangkah maju, sedikit gemetaran ketika dia melakukannya. "Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sekarang."

"Sambil bekerja."

"Ya, sir."

Draco teramat sangat ingin mengerutkan dahi, tapi tidak berani, mengetahui bahwa kebanyakan peri bakal melemparkan diri mereka sendiri ke lantai bila dia melakukannya. "Bagaimana dengan hobi?"

Fane, peri penangkal, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Hobi?"

"Seperti membaca atau mendengarkan musik." Dia sengaja tidak menyarankan menyanyi karena dia tak yakin urat-uratnya bakal tahan mendengar tiga ratus suara melengking menyanyi di sekeliling Manor.

"Waktu malas." Abra, peri dalam rumah, berkata merendahkan. Semua sisa peri mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, mungkin kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu yang produktif?" Seluruh ruangan menatapnya sopan. "Err. Bagaimana dengan merajut? Mungkin kita bisa memastikan semua orang punya selimut."

Para peri mengeryit padanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa membuat pakaian yang lebih bagus untuk semua orang."

Seluruh aula meledak dalam teriakan penolakan dan sedu sedan. "Tidak. Jangan pakaian!"

"Tapi—"

"Master Draco tidak senang dengan kita," ratap Violet. "Dia ingin kita pergi."

"Aku tidak ingin kalian pergi."

Walby, salah satu penjaga binatang, mulai memukul-mukulkan kepala ke lantai. "Apa yang salah kami lakukan? Apa yang kami lakukan?"

Draco cepat-cepat berdiri. "Cukup!" teriaknya.

Aula seketika hening, meski bibir bawah terus bergoyang-goyang di sekeliling ruangan.

"Dengar, merajut bisa jadi hobi dan bisa berguna. Semuanya bisa punya selimut dan tidur di kasur hangat, dan berpakaian selain kain compang-camping dan kaus kaki yang tak serasi."

"Apakah selimut bisa dianggap pakaian?" Ivy, peri kebun bunga, bertanya pada Binky.

Si majordomo mengerutkan kening. "Tak pernah ada keluarga yang memberikan selimut pada peri."

"Lihat kan," ujar Draco penuh kemenangan dan kembali duduk di tangga. "Tidak ada alasan kita tidak boleh punya selimut. Ketika musim dingin tiba, semuanya bisa meringkuk dengan hangat dan nyaman di kasur mereka."

Beberapa peri tersenyum membayangkannya.

Draco memutuskan untuk menjajal subjek tentang pakaian lagi. "Kalian sadar bahwa setiap dari kalian secara sukarela berjanji untuk melayani Malfoy Manor, itu artinya menerima pakaian tak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan kita. Karena itu, aku harap kalian semua menunjukkan diri kalian dengan kebanggaan dan kepantasan. Seragam akan bagus sekali." Dia menatap penuh harap ke sekeliling ruangan. "Apa ada yang bersedia jadi relawan?"

Semua peri menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Sial." Dia berpikir sejenak. "Setidaknya, bisakah kalian memakai sarung bantal yang lebih bagus?"

Telinga-telinga kecil mirip kelelawar berdiri penuh perhatian di seluruh ruangan.

"Master Draco berusaha membebaskan kami," ratap Rigby.

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk membebaskan kalian," teriak Draco.

"Master Draco ingin memberi kami pakaian," tangis Rigby lagi.

"Aku ingin kalian bangga pada penampilan kalian."

"Dia berusaha melepaskan kami seperti yang dilakukan keluarga kami," Gerda, peri dapur, tersedu-sedu.

"Kemana kami harus pergi," tangis Toobie.

Ivy meratap. "Kemana kami harus pergi!"

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan kalian!" teriaknya. Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke sekeliling ruangan sambil berdiri. "Setiap dari kalian adalah milikku. Tetua kalian milikku. Anak-anak kalian milikku. Aku juga berniat penuh untuk mengabdikan anak-anak kalian. Kalian tidak melayaniku hanya karena mantra yang dapat dipatahkan oleh orang luar. Kalian melayaniku atas pilihan kalian sendiri, dan pilihan itulah yang menjadikan ikatan kita tak terpatahkan. Aku tidak peduli meski semua Auror di Inggris menyerbu Manor dan membagi-bagikan kaus kaki. Kalian akan menerima pemberian mereka, berterima kasih pada mereka, lalu kembali pada tugas-tugas kalian. Pakaian belaka tidak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan kita. Tapi, demi Merlin, kalian akan punya kasur hangat untuk ditiduri dan kain yang lebih bersih untuk dipakai. Dan aku juga menuntut kaus kaki serasi, _damn it_!"

Dengan itu dia kembali terduduk di tangga, betul-betul malu pada amukannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, para peri tersenyum memuja padanya selama berhari-hari. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, beberapa minggu setelahnya, sarung bantal kotor digantikan oleh kaos elastis yang menutupi lutut mereka. Dia mati-matian ingin memperkenalkan konsep celana, tapi memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara waktu.

 **xxx**

Draco mulai mengadakan rapat setiap Minggu sore, karena dengan begitu lebih mudah untuk meyakinkan semua peri mengerti apa yang diharapkan dari mereka. Dia menemukan dengan cepat bahwa "panggilan" versi peri rumah menghasilkan penyulingan aneh dari pesan asli Draco. Dia juga ingin mengawasi seberapa cepat pertumbuhan koloni, meski dia cukup yakin sudah tak ada lagi peri rumah yang dimiliki secara pribadi di seluruh Inggris. Dan dia mulai curiga bahwa para peri juga lari dari Hogwarts dan Kementrian.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil pendekatan yang lebih hati-hati soal konsep seni dan kerajinan tangan. "Bila hasilnya cukup bagus, aku akan mencari tempat untuk menjualnya dan kita bisa menabung uangnya supaya kalian bisa membeli barang-barang untuk kalian sendiri."

Semua menatapnya kosong.

"Apa tak ada benda yang kalian inginkan?"

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Kita bisa membeli lebih banyak tanaman dan binatang."

Telinga-telinga tim luar rumah tampak tertarik.

"Kita bisa memperluas taman bermain untuk membuat rumah pohon dan perosotan untuk anak-anak."

Rupa-rupanya, itu adalah dorongan yang tepat dan sebelum dia sadari, para peri rumah menghabiskan kebanyakan waktu mereka untuk membuat mainan sihir paling indah yang pernah dia lihat.

Dia menyusun sebuah toko di Jerman untuk menjual mainan, dan dengan segera permintaan melambung tinggi. Setelah beberapa minggu, dia harus meningkatkan lemari besi para peri di Gringotts menjadi lebih besar untuk menyimpan semua keuntungan mereka.

Halaman sebelah selatan perlahan berubah menjadi area bermain yang besar, dan Draco sering mendapati dirinya sendiri bermain di luar dengan anak-anak. Lagipula, tak ada gunanya bila tidak dipakai. Bagaimana pun juga, ini kan idenya.

Ketika Draco tidak sedang mengawasi para peri atau bermain dengan anak-anak, dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyempurnakan keahlian ramuannya dan mempelajari psikologi peri rumah. Dengan koloni peri yang terus meningkat di tempat tinggalnya, dia ingin memastikan bahwa dia punya ramuan yang memadai untuk kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi, karena dia tidak yakin penyembuh di St. Mungo tahu bagaimana caranya berurusan dengan peri rumah yang cedera. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah punya banyak stok ramuan hingga cukup untuk melalui perang lagi, dia menemukan toko di Prancis untuk menjual kelebihannya.

Suatu malam ketika dia duduk di depan api perapian, dia menyadari untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, bahwa dia bahagia. Sungguh bahagia.

 **xxx**

Sementara penyihir darah murni membanggakan diri mereka lewat garis keturunan, meskipun terkadang amat rumit, hal itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan garis keturunan peri rumah. Draco dengan cepat menemukan bahwa setiap peri, pada suatu tingkat tertentu, saling terhubung dengan peri lainnya. Dan mereka sanggup menjelaskan hubungan mereka secara rinci bila ditanya. Tapi tidak seperti penyihir, para peri sangat serius soal menjaga satu sama lain. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka semua keluarga.

Sebagai contohnya saja, Rock. Rock adalah 'pop' tersendiri ketika Draco menuntut peri kambing hitam, cacat, dan sinting. Meskipun Rock bukan anak-anak, tapi dia kelihatan cukup muda. Dia adalah peri rumah paling besar yang pernah Draco lihat. Malahan, pada lirikan pertama, Draco mungkin bakal mengiranya sebagai goblin. Tapi setelah berbicara dengan Rock, jelas sekali dia tak akan pernah dikira goblin. Rock tidak sepintar kawan-kawan perinya, yang dipandang oleh masyarakat umum sebagai makhluk yang cukup dungu. Meski Rock memiliki kekurangan yang jelas sekali, dia memiliki watak yang manis dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga anak-anak.

Draco kira anak-anak bakal mencelanya habis-habisan, seperti penyihir sering menyiksa squib dalam keluarga mereka. Tapi sekali lagi para peri mengejutkannya. Rock sangat dihargai. Para peri sangat sabar padanya, tidak pernah menganggapnya rendah atau tidak layak mendapat perhatian mereka.

Pada suatu siang yang cerah ketika Draco duduk di bawah pohon rindang di samping area bermain, dia menyaksikan anak-anak peri berusaha mengajari Rock cara menggunakan sihir. Peri tidak menggunakan mantra seperti penyihir, tapi dibutuhkan sejumlah konsentrasi untuk mengakses sihir mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa sering Rock mencoba dan gagal, mereka selalu tersenyum dan menyemangatinya. Ketika dia berhasil, semuanya akan bertepuk tangan dan memujinya.

Draco mendapati dirinya sendiri mengikuti pelajaran mereka dan terkejut ketika dia menghasilkan bola cahaya kecil tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir.

"Binky." Draco tak pernah perlu menaikkan suaranya untuk memanggil majordomo-nya karena Biky tampaknya selalu cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya.

Ketika si peri muncul, Draco hanya menunjukkan bola cahaya itu padanya.

"Sangat bagus, Master Draco."

"Kenapa bisa? Kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini?"

Si peri sedikit memiringkan kepala dan menatapnya penasaran. "Anda penyihir, Master Draco."

"Tapi aku baru saja melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat."

Biky menggeleng sedih. "Penyihir terlalu bergantung pada tongkat sihir mereka."

Draco berkedip. "Bisa tolong kau ulangi."

"Sebelum Master Draco pergi ke Hogwarts, dia sering melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat."

"Benarkah?"

Binky mengangguk. "Ya. Kebanyakan anak-anak di dunia sihir dapat lakukan. Tapi sihir mereka tidak stabil dan kadang berbahaya, karena itulah penyihir belajar cara menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk memfokuskan kemampuan mereka."

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi penyihir lupa bahwa mereka tidak perlu tongkat untuk melakukan sihir."

Draco mundur untuk bersandar sembari menyerap pengetahuan tersebut.

"Setelah beberapa waktu, penyihir percaya mereka tak bisa melakukan sihir bila tongkat mereka patah. Padahal yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah konsentrasi."

"Konsentrasi?"

Binky mengangguk lagi.

"Dan sihir tanpa tongkat sama kuatnya dengan sihir memakai tongkat?"

"Tentu. Tongkat membantu fokus sihir, tapi tak bisa mencipta sihir. Apa bedanya jari-jari Master Draco dengan tongkat?"

Draco menggeleng lagi dan mulai tertawa ketika dia memikirkan implikasi dari apa yang baru saja Binky katakan padanya. Perang yang telah lalu. Bila saja Voldemort tahu… Bila Potter tahu…

Dia menatap anak-anak, yang jelas sekali sedang berpura-pura tidak menguping perbincangannya. "Kurasa aku juga ingin diajari, seperti Rock."

Anak-anak peri dan Rock memekik senang. Mereka berkerumun di sekelilingnya, setiap dari mereka ingin mengajarinya sesuatu.

 **xxx**

Tradisi yang paling sulit untuk dipatahkan dari para peri dewasa adalah menghukum diri mereka sendiri.

Draco menatap kerumunan yang makin bertambah suatu hari Minggu di bulan Juli. "Aku sangat melarangnya."

Semua peri mengerjap padanya ketakutan.

"Tapi… tapi…" Gerda terbata-bata.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak peduli apa yang kukatakan, tidak peduli yang penyihir manapun katakan pada kalian, kalian semua dilarang menghukum diri kalian sendiri."

"Tapi… Tapi…" Fane melanjutkan Gerda.

"Apa kalian menghukum anak-anak kalian?"

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap.

"Tepat sekali. Jadi kenapa kalian semua harus berbeda?"

"Tapi… Tapi…" kata Peoni.

"Kecuali kalian senang rasa sakit."

Empat ratus lima puluh pasang mata berkedip padanya.

"Karena bila itu _kink_ kalian…"

Berpasang-pasang mata berkedip padanya lagi.

"Bila aku atau siapa saja menyuruh kalian untuk menghukum diri kalian sendiri, kau hanya harus berkata, 'Tidak, sir. Saya tidak mau'."

Seluruh ruangan berkedip padanya lagi.

"Siapa saja yang kepergok sedang menghukum diri sendiri akan dibebaskan dari tugas mereka selama satu hari." Dia mengabaikan suara megap-megap yang memenuhi ruangan. "Bila kepergok kedua kali, akan jadi seminggu. Ketiga kali, kau tidak bisa kerja sebulan."

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap lagi.

"Aku akan menguji kalian, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Para peri menatap satu sama lain kebingungan.

Yah, ini awal yang lumayan.

 **xxx**

Draco menemukan ternyata jauh lebih mudah mengajari anak-anak peri untuk bersikap seperti yang dia ingin. Salah satu keuntungan dari memfokuskan perhatiannya pada peri-peri muda adalah, orangtua mereka yang gugup punya tendensi mendengarkan pelajaran Draco, untuk meyakinkan anak-anak mereka tidak melewati batas yang akan membuat mereka diusir dari tempat perlindungan mereka. Dengan mempelajari bahwa anak-anak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan sesuatu hal, peri-peri dewasa perlahan menyadari bahwa mereka juga tak perlu mengikuti aturan-aturan lama.

Tentu saja, pengertian dan penerapan adalah binatang buas yang sama sekali berbeda. Draco menyadari bahwa meski beberapa pelajaran mungkin akan butuh berdekade-dekade untuk menempel, pelajaran lain diterima dalam waktu yang jauh lebih cepat.

Satu ketakutan para peri yang Draco bertekad akan hancurkan adalah kengerian mereka akan menerima pakaian. Anak-anak peri sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegelisahan soal memakai pakaian. Malahan kebanyakan dari mereka memakai kaos bergambar, dan salah satu anak peri laki-laki, Cyril, betul-betul mengenakan celana. Draco mencurahkan banyak pujian pada Cyril hingga anak itu memutuskan untuk memakai celana sepanjang waktu, meski peri-peri dewasa punya tendensi untuk mengeryit padanya.

Draco dengan cepat menemukan bahwa anak-anak peri sebetulnya cukup jenaka dan senang bermain kata-kata. Mereka tidak gemetaran atau menggigil di hadapannya, yang membuatnya lebih bahagia dari yang bisa dia bayangkan. Dan meski mereka memiliki kecenderungan sama seperti orangtua mereka, Draco mendapati dirinya menyukai kenakalan mereka, meskipun itu membuat kaki orangtua mereka lemas.

Meski penyihir berumur panjang, dia harap dia bisa hidup cukup lama demi melihat para peri betul-betul independen. Dia sangat menginginkan hal itu sebagai warisannya. Akibat tindakan keluarganya selama perang, dia tahu nama keluarga Malfoy tak akan pernah memegang martabat seperti dulu lagi. Tapi ketika dia melihat anak-anak bermain, dia betul-betul percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti para peri tidak akan lagi meringkuk di hadapan penyihir. Dan bila dia mampu membantu mewujudkan hal itu menjadi nyata, maka hidupnya akan memiliki sedikit arti.

 **xxx**

"Master Draco."

"Ya, Binky." Draco tidak mendongak dari ekor salamander yang tengah dia iris dengan hati-hati.

"Ada Auror di depan pos jaga."

Hati-hati, tapi disengaja, Draco menaruh pisaunya di atas meja kerja. Dia sudah menunggu kunjungan dari Auror selama beberapa bulan, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa politik adalah sesuatu yang rumit dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayahnya atas beberapa anggota Wizengamot adalah sesuatu yang masih mereka takuti. Akan tetapi, siapapun yang berkuasa di Kementrian sekarang mungkin merasa cukup aman dengan kekuatan mereka untuk mulai melepaskan diri dari belenggu politik sebelumnya.

"Tolong bawa Auror itu ke ruang tamu dan siapkan beberapa jamuan ringan."

"Ya, Master Draco."

Draco berpikir sejenak untuk ganti pakaian dengan yang lebih formal, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia adalah Lord Malfoy Manor sekarang dan dia tidak meminta kunjungan. Karena itu, dia tidak mau repot-repot untuk berdandan. Dengan keputusan sudah dibuat, dia mulai berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

 **xxx**

Malfoy Manor tidak dapat dilacak, tetapi keluarga Malfoy selalu membuka pos jaga di Gatehouse Alley bagi mereka yang bukan keluarga ataupun teman. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Draco mengapresiasi fakta tersebut. Bahkan meski seseorang pernah memasuki Manor sebelumnya, mantra penangkal tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk kembali tanpa permisi. Dia bahkan telah meningkatkan segel semua lantai tiga kali lipat. Dia rasa itulah salah satu alasan Malfoy Manor tidak diserbu seperti rumah keluarga Goyle. Bila Auror menginginkan Draco, mereka harus dibawa masuk pada saat itu atau meminta peri rumah untuk meng-Apparate mereka masuk. Dan setelah mengetahui banyak hal tentang peri rumah dan pandangan mereka tentang keluarga, Draco tahu hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Dia tiba di ruang tamu pada saat yang sama Jorrie, peri gerbang, muncul dengan seorang Auror bersamanya.

"Selamat siang, Auror…"

"Elphick. Eduardus Elphick." Si laki-laki botak mencemooh samar padanya sembari mengamati ruangan dengan teliti.

"Auror Elphick. Apa yang bisa saya bantu hari ini?" Draco tidak membuat usaha untuk menjabat tangan di lelaki.

Si lelaki kecil membusungkan dada sok penting. "Aku kemari untuk menginspeksi tempat ini dari artifak sihir hitam."

"Saya tidak menerima permintaan semacam itu dari Kementrian."

"Ini inspeksi dadakan. Kita tidak ingin kau menyembunyikan artifaknya sebelum kami sampai kemari, bukan?" Cemoohan itu kembali dalam kekuatan penuh.

"Saya jamin pada Anda, Auror Elphick, tidak ada artifak sihir hitam di tempat ini."

"Seolah aku bakal percaya padamu. 'arry Potter sendiri mengatakan pada kami bahwa Voldemort pernah tinggal di sini selama perang."

Draco menutup mata sesaat dan menghitung sampai sepuluh. Tidak akan ada manfaatnya bila dia berdebat dengan si dungu ini. Pikiran Elphick sudah bulat. "Di mana Anda ingin memulai?"

 **xxx**

 _Kepada Editor Daily Prophet  
(cc: Menteri Sihir, Kepala Auror, MLE)_

 _Sebelum Auror mengeksekusi serangan skala penuh ke rumah saya, saya ingin membahas isu koran Anda yang terbaru, yang judulnya meneriakkan, "Pewaris Malfoy Menyerang Auror". Harap tenang bahwa saya tidak melakukan hal semacam itu._

 _Auror Elphick tiba di rumah saya tanpa pemberitahuan untuk mencari artifak sihir hitam. Sebagai warga yang taat hukum, saya, tentu saja, memberinya akses untuk memasuki rumah saya meski sikap Auror Elphick kurang ramah._

 _Saya paling tertarik pada strategi Auror Elphick yang tidak merapalkan mantra apapun. Tampaknya dia bergantung pada deteksi visual dan merasa perlu, atau begitlulah yang dia katakan pada saya, untuk memeriksa setiap ruangan di Manor. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak saya ketahui, dia memutuskan untuk memulai dari aula makan. Saya berusaha untuk memperingatkan dia bahwa staf-staf saya sedikit terlalu bersemangat dalam tugas menggosok lantai, tapi dia mengabaikan saya dan langsung menyerbu ke aula. Bila ini bisa menjadi penghiburan bagi Auror, dia berhasil mencapai tembok paling jauh pada percobaan pertama, yang mana belum pernah bisa saya capai hingga sekarang meski telah mencoba berkali-kali. Akan tetapi, dalam masalah gaya, dia tidak mendapat poin karena jeritannya membuat banyak lukisan keluarga saya tidak senang._

 _Kemudian Auror Ephick, tanpa penjelasan, menyita satu set perak milik ibu saya. Meskipun saya tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Voldemort pernah mengambil alih rumah keluarga saya selama perang, saya tidak ingat dia pernah menggunakan peralatan makan karena dia lebih suka untuk menyobek makanannya dengan tangan kosong. Akan tetapi, bila Auror Elphick merasa perlu untuk mengetes peralatan perak tersebut, saya tidak bisa meragukan keputusannya. Sejak orangtua saya pensiun dari benua ini, saya tidak memiliki suasana hati untuk menghibur. Meskipun setelah menyaksikan percobaan Auror Elphick untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan di aula makan, saya mungkin berubah pikiran dalam hal ini._

 _Akan tetapi, ketika dia mengantongi sendok perak yang diberikan pada keluarga saya oleh almarhum Cornelius Fudge di hari kelahiran saya, lalu membuat komentar mengenai garis keturunan saya yang tidak akan saya utarakan ulang di sini, majordomo saya kehilangan kesabaran dan mengirim Auror Elphick pulang ke pos jaga. Sampai titik ini Auror Elphick tidak dicelakai baik oleh saya maupun staf saya._

 _Meski saya menghargai keinginan Auror untuk memastikan tidak ada artifak sihir hitam yang tersisa, harap diingat bahwa saya tidak akan berpangku tangan dan melihat mereka menjarah rumah leluhur keluarga saya, seperti yang telah mereka lakukan pada begitu banyak keluarga yang berada di pihak yang salah dalam perang. Bila ada benda yang dianggap gelap, saya, tentu saja, akan menyerahkannya untuk diperiksa. Bila Wizengamot menganggap restitusi keuangan perlu dibayar, saya akan membayarnya, bukan pada individu yang mengambil barang-barang dari rumah saya, tetapi lewat saluran yang benar._

 _Saya mengundang Auror untuk kembali ke rumah saya, bila dirasa perlu. Akan tetapi, saya punya syarat-syarat. Saya mengerti bahwa William Weasley memiliki reputasi yang baik sebagai_ curse breaker, _dan tidak diragukan lagi mempunyai kemampuan untuk melacak benda-benda sihir hitam. Meskipun dia bukan Auror, saya bersedia membayarnya sebagai konsultan. Tentu saja, dia akan diawasi oleh siapapun yang dirasa pantas oleh Auror._

 _Draco Malfoy.  
Lord of Malfoy Manor._

 **xxx**

"Master Draco. Ada Auror di pos jaga."

Draco menutup mata, menguatkan diri. "Berapa orang?"

"Dua, sir."

Dia membuka matanya terkejut. "Cuma dua?"

"Ya, sir. Seorang William Weasley dan Harry Potter."

Tentu saja Potter bakal datang. Dia kan kesayangan media. Tapi Draco terkejut oleh keberadaan Weasley, meski senang.

Draco diam sejenak untuk memikirkan situasi. "Bawa mereka ke parlor. Katakan pada semuanya bahwa tugas-tugas ditangguhkan sampai mereka pergi. Aku ingin semuanya sembunyi, kecuali peri-peri dalam rumah, katakan pada mereka untuk kerja seperti biasa. Aktivasi seluruh tim mantra penangkal. Kurasa Auror tidak akan mencoba menyerbu kita, tapi aku ingin memastikan. Juga, aku ingin dua peri mengintai masing-masing satu orang sepanjang waktu. Suruh mereka untuk mencatat apa saja yang mereka lihat dan sentuh… dan pastikan mereka tidak meninggalkan apapun di sini."

"Ya, sir."

Draco menghirup dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Setelah dia mencapai level ketenangan yang cukup, dia pergi ke parlor.

Dia mendengar suara-suara pelan ketika dia mencapai ruangan.

"Ini, ambillah." Jelas, suara Potter.

Draco menghentikan langkah dan menyentuhkan sebelah tangan ke dinding. Dia khawatir dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menunggu, untuk melihat apakah pelajarannya mengenai ketakutan pada pakaian telah tertanam cukup dalam untuk dihadapkan dengan seorang Harry Potter yang terkenal.

"Di mana yang sebelah lagi?" tanya Jorrie.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Yah, sir, sebelah kaus kaki tidak akan banyak berguna, bukan?"

"Errr."

Draco menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk menahan sorak sorai bahagia. Memanfaatkan satu detik untuk menenangkan diri, dia menegakkan punggung, lalu berdeham sebelum dia memasuki parlor, sembari memberikan waktu pada para tamu untuk menata diri mereka sendiri. "Itu sudah cukup, Jorrie. Terima kasih."

"Ya, sir."

Potter sedikit merona ketika dia melesakkan kaus kaki ke dalam sakunya dengan santai, yang Draco pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Aku berasumsi tuan-tuan kemari untuk melanjutkan inspeksi Auror Elphick?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya," jawab Potter simpel. "Tapi pertama-tama, atas nama Kementrian, aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikap Auror Elphick selama inspeksi terakhir."

Draco menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Dia kaget sendiri karena dia tidak ingin membalas perkataan Potter soal kelakuan Elphick.

Tampaknya Potter juga terkejut karena dia tidak membalas dengan kata-kata kasar. Potter bergeser-geser tak nyaman lalu menyerahkan kotak perak milik ibu Draco. "Semuanya ada di dalam sini."

Sesuatu yang amat primitif dalam diri Draco ingin merebut kotak itu lalu membukanya untuk memverifikasi pernyataan Potter. Tapi, alih-alih bertindak sesukanya seperti yang suka dia lakukan tahun-tahun lalu, dia hanya mengangguk lagi. Sepertinya kemampuan Draco untuk tetap kalem ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa dia tidak pernah berharap akan bisa melihat kotak perak itu lagi. Atau mungkin dia sudah dewasa. Lagipula, Potter berkata bahwa semua peraknya ada di dalam, jadi kemungkinan memang begitu adanya. Mengesampingkan persaingan masa kecilnya dengan Potter, dia tahu si Gryffindork itu selalu mempraktekan hal yang benar. "Terima kasih. Aku berasumsi Mr Weasley di sini untuk mencari artifak sihir hitam?"

Potter mengerjap kaget, dan Draco menyadari dia menunggu komentar pedas dari Draco. "Ya. Kami akan berterima kasih bila kau bisa membawa kami ke Manor secepat mungkin."

Draco memiringkan kepala bingung. "Kau sudah ada di dalam Manor, Potter."

Potter mengeryit. "Ini bukan Malfoy Manor."

"Ini sudah pasti Malfoy Manor. Di mana lagi memangnya aku tinggal?"

"Aku pernah ke Malfoy Manor sebelumnya, Malfoy. Sudah pasti bukan ini."

Pemahaman akhirnya meresap dan Draco harus berjuang untuk menahan senyum yang ingin muncul di wajahnya. "Sebetulnya, ini benar Malfoy Manor. Kau lihat, Voldemort luar biasa senang mempermalukan ayahku. Dia pikir ayahku lemah karena dikelilingi oleh kemewahan. Jadi dia mempereteli Manor hingga tinggal lapisan batu. Dia sendiri berniat untuk tinggal di sini setelah memenangkan perang, dan dia ingin membangunnya kembali dengan gayanya sendiri, yang mungkin bakal terdiri dari sesuatu yang lembab dan basah. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia makin dan makin mirip Nagini, jadi mungkin dia bakal mengimpor pasir dari Sahara. Kendati demikian, aku jamin padamu, inilah Malfoy Manor."

Potter tampak kaget, tapi nampaknya dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan lagi.

"Apakah kau perlu menginspeksi setiap ruangan seperti yang hendak dilakukan Auror Elphick? Atau kau hanya perlu bekerja di satu ruang untuk merapalkan mantramu?" Draco menatap Weasley ketika dia berbicara.

Bill melangkah ke depan. "Meskipun aku harus berkeliling di bagian luar, kurasa kita bisa menemukan pusat lokasi di setiap lantai. Aku bisa mulai dari sana."

"Mantra dia bisa mendeteksi mantra penyembunyi apapun," tambah Potter, suaranya diwarnai nada peringatan.

"Apakah aula tengah akan cocok untuk tujuanmu?" Draco bertanya pada si kepala-merah, mengabaikan pernyataan Potter. Ketika Weasley mengangguk, Draco berjalan menuju pintu. "Tolong ikuti aku."

 **xxx**

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada apa pun di sini?"

Bill tersenyum dan menggeleng menyesal. "Maksudku, Harry, tidak ada satupun benda gelap di Malfoy Manor."

"Bagaimana itu mungkin? Voldemort tinggal di sini berbulan-bulan."

"Ya, tapi sudah hampir tujuh bulan sejak kau mengalahkan dia. Bila aku jadi anak tangan-kanan Voldemort, aku akan melakukan segala yang kubisa untuk menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang bisa mendaratkanku di Azkaban."

"Mungkinkah dia menyembunyikan semuanya?"

"Tidak. Mantra yang kupakai bisa mendeteksi jampi penyembunyi, tidak peduli seberapa kuat atau seberapa samar."

"Jadi tidak ada kekuatan apapun di tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Hanya tidak ada kekuatan gelap, meski hanya setitik."

"Dan di bagian luar?"

"Sama saja."

Harry menyadari tampang aneh di wajah temannya. "Apa?"

Bill terkekeh. "Bukan apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Malfoy membangun area bermain yang sangat besar di wilayahnya. Itu tidak seperti hal yang bakal dilakukan Pelahap Maut."

xxx

Draco memasuki aula tamu dan mendapati tamunya tengah menunggu. "Apakah surveimu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," jawab Bill.

"Dan aku berasumsi semuanya memuaskan?"

"Betul."

"Selamat karena sudah berhasil menghapus bekas noda Voldemort dari rumahmu, Malfoy," kata Harry netral. "Aku tak akan pernah percaya itu memungkinkan."

Draco memiringkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Di mana ada keinginan, di situ ada jalan. Apakah kalian perlu menginspeksi hal lain?"

"Kali ini tidak. Tapi Kementrian mungkin ingin bicara denganmu soal keterlibatanmu dengan Pelahap Maut."

Mengangguk, Draco berusaha untuk tidak menelan ludah. "Aku bersedia datang pada panggilan mereka. Jorrie!"

Si peri rumah muncul di sampingnya. "Ya, Master Draco."

"Bisa tolong kau antar tamu-tamu kita kembali ke pos jaga?"

"Tentu, sir." Si peri menatap Harry dan Bill, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada masing-masing. "Tuan-tuan."

Sebelum Harry bisa mengucap pamit, Jorrie mentransportasikan mereka ke pos jaga.

Harry mengeluarkan kaus kaki dari dalam sakunya sekali lagi. "Kau yakin kau tidak mau kaus kaki?"

Jorrie tersenyum dengan brilian padanya. "Saya akan senang menerima _sepasang_ kaus kaki berjari, Harry Potter, yang warnanya berbeda tiap jari."

Mata Harry membelalak terkejut, tapi dia segera pulih dari syok-nya. "Aku akan…uh…yah, akan aku usahakan."

"Saya menanti untuk bertemu Anda lagi, sir." Si peri mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu. "Oh, omong-omong, sir. Anda meninggalkan ini." Jorrie mengulurkan tangannya dan menaruh beberapa benda kecil ke telapak tangan Harry.

"Er. Terima kasih, Jorrie."

"Sama-sama, sir." Dan dengan itu, pintu menuju pos jaga tertutup di belakang mereka.

Bill menatap benda-benda di tangan Harry. "Bukankah itu pelacak punyamu?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang tertinggal." Harry mengeryit, lalu menatap kembali pada pintu tertutup. "Menurutmu apa yang Malfoy sembunyikan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Dia kan Malfoy."

Bill mengeryit. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan masa lalumu dengan Malfoy mewarnai pertimbanganmu, Harry."

"Aku tidak begitu," protes Harry merasa bersalah.

"Kurasa dia cukup sopan selama kita di sana tadi. Mengingat bahwa kita bisa dibilang menginvasi rumahnya, dia jauh lebih ramah dari yang aku duga."

"Mungkin." Harry mengeratkan genggaman di sekeliling pelacaknya.

"Aku yakin setelah kegagalan inspeksi Elphick, staf Malfoy hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut."

Harry mengangguk, tapi tidak yakin.

 **xxx**

"Akan segera terjadi," Draco memberitahu serombongan kecil peri yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya.

"Anda yakin, Master Draco?" tanya Binky sungguh-sungguh.

Draco mengangguk. "Benda-benda kecil yang kalian temukan itu adalah pelacak _,_ jalan bagi Potter untuk kembali ke Manor. Itu artinya mata-mata Wizengamot akan segera beralih padaku. Fakta bahwa Potter merasa perlu untuk menanamkan pelacak merupakan indikasi bahwa keputusan mereka mengenai takdirku kemungkinan sudah bulat."

"Tapi kami menemukan semua pelacaknya," kata Binky, bingung.

"Betul, tapi inspeksi kali ini hanyalah ronde pertama. Aku yakin akan ada lebih banyak inspeksi berikutnya." Draco menggosok dahinya, tiba-tiba merasa sangat tua dan sangat lelah. "Yang perlu kutahu hanyalah, apakah kalian merasa cukup percaya pada kemampuan diri kalian untuk menjalankan Manor ini dengan tim-tim kalian bila aku… ditahan untuk waktu yang lama?"

Binky menatap seluruh kepala tim, yang semuanya balas mengangguk. "Ya, sir. Kami akan membuat Anda bangga."

"Kau sudah membuatku bangga, Binky. Kalian sudah membuatku bangga."

Draco bergerak menuju ambang pintu. "Aku akan berada di kebun bunga mawar. Beritahu aku bila kalian memerlukan bantuanku untuk apa saja."

"Ya, sir."

Para peri menganggukkan kepala mereka penuh hormat ketika dia pergi, lalu menoleh untuk menghadap Binky.

"Apa semuanya sudah di tempat?" tanya Binky.

"Ya," jawab Fern pelan.

"Master Draco akan aman," ujar Toobie dengan keyakinan yang sengit.

 **xxx**

Sembari berjalan menyusuri Gatehouse Alley _,_ Harry takjub menyadari bahwa pos-pos jaga di sana ditutup dengan kayu kecuali pos jaga milik keluarga Malfoy. Dia tidak kaget melihat pos-pos jaga milik para Pelahap Maut ditelantarkan, tapi dia terkejut melihat begitu banyak keluarga darah murni yang menutup pos jaga mereka. Dia tidak yakin apakah mereka hanya menelantarkan kebiasaan pos jaga atau karena masalah keamanan.

Dia mengetuk pintu oak berukir dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy di tengahnya lalu masuk. Seorang peri rumah menatapnya dari belakang meja yang tampak resmi. "Jorrie, ya?"

"Harry Potter!" Si peri rumah memberinya senyuman lebar. "Apa Anda datang untuk menemui Master Draco lagi?"

"Tidak. Sebetulnya, aku ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Si peri menyambar kemeja depan Harry dan mengeluarkan pekik semangat. "Harry Potter datang untuk bertemu Jorrie?"

"Ya. Aku punya kaus kaki berjari yang kau minta." Harry mengeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki berjari warna-warni dari dalam tas. "Malahan, aku bawa beberapa pasang. Siapa tahu kau ingin membagikannya dengan teman-temanmu."

"Harry Potter terlalu baik."

"Apa kau punya teman yang ingin kau bagi kaus kaki?"

"Tentu saja!" Dia mengetuk mejanya satu kali. "Maisy, cepat kemari."

Sesaat kemudian seorang peri rumah perempuan muncul. Dia melengkungkan sebelah alis penasaran pada Jorrie. Matanya membelalak ketika dia menoleh dan menyadari keberadaan Harry.

"Maisy, Harry Potter membawakan kaus kaki berjari yang Jorrie minta. Dia juga ingin memberi sepasang buatmu."

Tapi alih-alih bersemangat, si peri perempuan malah mengeryit. "Kenapa Harry Potter ingin memberimu kaus kaki berjari?"

"Karena terakhir kali Harry Potter ke sini, dia mencoba memberikan sebelah kaus kaki putih. Jorrie bilang pada Harry Potter bahwa sebelah kaus kaki tidak banyak berguna. Bila dia ingin memberi kaus kaki berjari, Jorrie akan lebih dari senang menerimanya."

Wajah Maisy bertransformasi dari sedikit penasaran menjadi murka. Sebelum Harry bisa menyadari perubahan emosinya, Maisy memukul belakang kepala Jorrie. "Harry Potter berusaha memutuskan ikatan Jorrie dengan Master Draco."

"Tapi dia tidak bisa karena—"

"Tapi Harry Potter tidak tahu itu. Harry Potter pikir dia bisa! Harry Potter adalah penyihir yang memberikan kaus kaki pada Flower dan memutuskan ikatannya dengan keluarga Goyle." Maisy menoleh, kedua tangan terpasang di pinggul sembari melotot pada Harry. "Harry Potter adalah orang jahat."

"Tapi Harry Potter adalah teman Dobby," protes Jorrie.

"Dobby sudah lama mati, Jorie." Maisy menatap Harry. "Sejak perang berakhir, berapa banyak peri yang Harry Potter paksa beri kaus kaki?"

"Aku… Aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Apa Harry Potter tanya pada peri yang dia beri kaus kaki, mereka ingin bebas atau tidak?"

"Tapi kalian diperbudak. Tak ada siapapun yang ingin dijadikan budak. Iya kan?"

"Sekarang, Harry Potter seharusnya menanyakan hal itu dari berbulan-bulan lalu." Maisy menggelengkan kepala dan menaruh kedua tangan di pinggul lagi. "Harry Potter secara sengaja dan sadar telah menyebabkan masalah. Harry Potter harusnya mengurus urusannya sendiri. Harry Potter tidak lagi dipersilakan di Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter akan pergi sekarang."

Dari seluruh interaksinya dengan peri rumah, baru kali ini Harry melihat peri rumah begitu murka. Dia pernah melihat mereka muram, histeris, menantang, senang, dan bingung. Tapi tidak pernah murka. Alih-alih mendesak, Harry memasukkan kaus kaki kembali ke dalam tas lalu pergi. Pintu menjeblak tertutup di belakangnya. Ketika dia berbalik, pintunya dipaku dengan kayu seperti pos-pos jaga lainnya.

Sebelum dia pergi, dia bisa mendengar rengekan Jorrie dari belakang pintu. "Tapi itu kan kaus kaki berjari, Maisy."

 **xxx**

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa menyentuh keluarga Malfoy?"

Auror Winkleberry bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. "Maafkan saya, sir. Maksud saya adalah, kita sudah tahu bahwa Lucius dan Narcissa masih ada di benua ini, tapi kami tidak tahu di Negara mana. Perumahan mereka sangat luas, dengan properti di beberapa Negara, tapi kita tidak pernah memiliki alasan untuk melacak semua kepemilikan mereka. Mereka menutup semua akun Gringotts cabang Britain, kemungkinan untuk melindungi properti mereka; meski saya ragu kita akan bisa mengambilnya, karena hukum perbankan Goblin sangat ketat."

Robard, kepala unit Auror, bersandar di kursi. "Dan Malfoy junior?"

"Kami tidak dapat menghubunginya."

Sedikit berputar di kursi, Robard mengeryit pada Harry. "Kupikir kau bilang dia masih ada di Manor."

"Dia memang masih ada di sana," kata Harry. "Atau setidaknya dia masih di sana sebulan yang lalu."

"Jadi kenapa dia masih belum dibawa kemari untuk diproses?"

Winkleberry menarik-narik kerah bajunya. "Seperti yang telah saya laporkan, sir, kami tidak dapat menghubunginya. Malfoy Manor tidak dapat dilacak. Dan meskipun burung-burung hantu kita bisa mencapainya, mereka semua kembali dengan pesan-pesan mereka tidak terkirim."

Harry merengut. "Malfoy berkata dia akan datang sendiri bila diminta."

Savage menyeringai pada si Auror yang lebih muda. "Yah, bila dia tidak bisa dihubungi, dia tidak perlu datang, bukan?"

Robard mengeryit. "Apa ada yang sudah mencoba pintu depan?"

"Sir?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Apa ada yang sudah coba masuk lewat pos jaga?" tanya Robard, seakan dia sedang berbicara pada sekumpulan bocah dungu.

"Pos jaganya tutup, sir," jawab Harry enggan.

"Tutup?"

Harry mengangguk sembari sedikit merona. "Saya…er…mencoba menawarkan kaus kaki pada peri rumah penjaga pos depan Malfoy. Itu…uh…tidak berjalan lancar."

Robard menggosok wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa ada yang sudah mencoba memasang iklan di _Prophet_? _"_

Winkleberry meringis. "Malfoy sudah tidak berlangganan koran, sir."

"Pasti ada cara lain untuk masuk ke Manor!" teriak Robard frustasi.

"Tunggu, saya tahu." Ron menoleh semangat pada Harry. "Ingat, Harry? Dobby pernah membawa kita menembus mantra penangkal. Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah menemukan peri rumah dan lihat apakah dia bisa membawa kita ber-Apparate ke dalam properti Malfoy."

"Buat itu terwujud, semuanya!" gerutu Robard.

 **xxx**

Robard melotot pada tim Auror-nya yang tengah duduk di sekeliling meja dan menolak untuk membuat kontak mata dengannya. "Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa kita masih belum berhasil membawa Draco Malfoy untuk ditanyai?"

"Tak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukan peri rumah, sir," lapor Savage.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya betul," ujar Winkleberry minta maaf. "Kita pernah punya peri rumah yang bekerja di kafetaria…"

Robard mengeryit. "Pernah punya?"

"Yah, sir, ketika kami pertama kali meminta bantuan mereka, mereka tampak sangat bersemangat untuk membantu. Hingga kami mengatakan apa yang ingin kami lakukan, dan kemudian mereka…"

"Dan kemudian mereka apa?" geram Robard.

"Mereka berhenti kerja besar-besaran."

"Apa?"

Proudfoot mengangguk. "Hal yang sama terjadi pada kami. Savage dan saya jauh-jauh pergi ke Hogwarts demi berbicara dengan peri-peri dapur. Awalnya, mereka tampak sangat senang ketika kami meminta pertolongan mereka. Tapi ketika kami memberitahu mereka apa yang kami inginkan, mereka menurunkan handuk mereka dan peralatan-peralatan makan, lalu menghilang tanpa kata. Kepala Sekolah McGonagall sangat tidak senang dengan kami, dan mungkin akan melayangkan keluhan pada Kementrian sebelum akhir minggu."

Robard menggeleng-geleng. "Potter, kau punya peri rumah, kan?"

"Saya pernah punya, sir. Sayangnya, dia meninggal dalam tidurnya satu bulan setelah pertempuran akhir."

"Kalian mau bilang padaku bahwa tidak ada satupun peri rumah di seluruh Inggris yang mau membantu kita?" tanya Robard sangsi.

"Tidak, sir," kata Ron. "Kami bilang bahwa tidak ada satupun peri yang dapat ditemukan. Seakan-akan mereka semua lenyap."

"Semuanya?"

"Ya, sir."

"Memangnya berapa banyak kaus kaki yang sudah kita bagikan?"

"Tidak sebanyak itu," kata Winkleberry. "Maksud saya, iya, kita membagi-bagikannya pada peri-peri rumah milik para Pelahap Maut, tapi seharusnya itu terhitung sekitar seratus peri. Saya telah berbicara dengan beberapa keluarga darah murni yang pernah memiliki peri rumah, dan mereka mengatakan pada saya bahwa peri-peri mereka menghilang. Suatu hari mereka masih ada di sana dan hari berikutnya mereka lenyap, meskipun mereka tidak hilang sekaligus. Keluarga Boot mengatakan pada saya bahwa mereka pernah punya peri rumah hingga sekitar tiga minggu lalu. Rupa-rupanya si peri menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, berterima kasih atas kebaikan mereka dan meminta maaf karena pergi tiba-tiba. Sebelum kami sempat menanyai si peri, dia sudah hilang."

"Oke, itu semua bagus dan jelas, tapi—"

"Sir?"

"Ya, Potter," geramnya frustasi.

"Apakah membawa Malfoy kemari untuk ditanyai betul-betul diperlukan?"

Robard mengerjap padanya.

"Memang betul, dia membiarkan Pelahap Maut memasuki Hogwarts, tapi dari seluruh interogasi dan wawancara yang kita lakukan, tidak ada satupun yang pernah menuduhnya melakukan kejahatan perang lainnya. Dia memang pernah menyiksa Rowle atas perintah langsung Voldemort, tapi pengacara manapun akan bisa membuktikan bahwa tindakan itu dilakukan di bawah tekanan. Keluarganya berubah pihak pada akhirnya dan bahkan tidak berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran akhir. Narcissa menyelamatkan hidup saya di Hutan Terlarang. Draco bahkan punya dua kali kesempatan untuk menyerahkan saya atau membunuh saya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya."

Ron tergagap marah. "Tapi kau menyelamatkan hidup dia—"

"Ini bukan tentang menjaga skor, Ron. Memang mengesalkan tidak bisa berbicara dengannya, tapi sebelum kita merencanakan serangan besar-besaran ke Malfoy Manor, mungkin kita perlu mempertimbangkan apakah kita betul-betul perlu melakukannya. Bill tidak menemukan sedikitpun sihir hitam di wilayahnya. Semua Pelahap Maut yang kita interogasi percaya Malfoy di luar negeri bersama orangtuanya. Bila dia mengasingkan diri, siapa yang dia rugikan? Pada akhirnya dia akan keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan kita bisa menanyai dia pada saat itu. Sementara itu, lebih baik kita fokus pada orang yang dapat kita temukan."

Para Auror bolak-balik menatap antara Harry dan Robard dengan gugup.

Setelah beberapa saat, Robard akhirnya mengangguk. "Poin yang sangat bagus, Potter. Baiklah, kita fokus pada keluarga Zabini kalau begitu."

 **xxx**

Harry memelototi tumpukan kertas keja di atas mejanya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak waktu yang dia habiskan untuk menulis laporan, tumpukan itu tampak tidak berkurang. Dia harus memaksakan dirinya turun dari kasur demi menyusul kertas kerjanya, tapi sekarang setelah dia tiba di kantor, motivasinya menguap.

"Harry?"

Harry menahan kantuk dan mendongak pada si resepsionis. "Ya, Elinor?"

"Ada peri rumah bernama Binky di sini ingin bertemu denganmu."

Harry berkedip sembari meraih mug kopi dan hampir meleset. "Peri rumah?"

"Ya, sir."

"Ingin menemuiku?"

Elinor nyengir melihat Harry kesulitan untuk menjawab dengan koheren. "Ya, sir. Saya menempatkannya di ruang konferensi satu. Setelah Anda meminum kafein Anda, Anda mungkin ingin bertemu dengannya. Atau," dan dia tampak serius, "Saya bisa menyuruhnya kembali di lain waktu."

Harry buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, itu tidak perlu."

Cengiran menggodanya kembali lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sir?"

Binky. Harry menahan kantuk lagi dan memeras otak. Dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi di mana? Dia menyesap kopi dan tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya apakah cairan panas ini membebaskan sel-sel otaknya ketika dia ingat bahwa Malfoy punya majordomo bernama Binky.

Setelah mengambil sepasang kaus kaki berjari dari dalam laci meja, dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ruang konferensi satu.

 **xxx**

Harry memasuki ruangan, tidak yakin dengan sambutan yang akan dia terima setelah pertemuannya dengan Maisy. "Selamat pagi, Binky."

Si peri mengangguk hormat. "Selamat pagi, sir."

"Elinor bilang kau ingin bicara denganku?"

"Ya, sir."

Menarik kursi dari bawah meja, Harry duduk dan memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada si peri rumah. "Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu? Apa kau kemari untuk kebebasanmu?"

Si peri menggelengkan kepala. "Binky sudah bebas."

"Oh." Harry mengerjap kaget, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dengan informasi tersebut. "Kukira kau bekerja pada keluarga Malfoy."

"Binky memang."

"Aku tidak yakin aku mengerti."

"Binky melayani Master Draco, bukan karena Binky diperbudak, tapi karena Binky memilih untuk melakukannya."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau bisa pergi kapan saja kau mau?"

"Ya, tapi kenapa Binky ingin meninggalkan rumahnya?"

Harry menggedikkan bahu. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"Binky telah dipilih oleh peri-peri untuk bicara pada penyihir kementrian. Kami harap semua upaya untuk menghubungi Master Draco dihentikan."

Butuh waktu sejenak bagi Harry untuk membedah kalimat itu. "Kau telah dipilih."

"Ya, sir."

"Oleh peri-peri di Malfoy Manor."

"Ya, sir."

Diam-diam Harry mencerna informasi tersebut. Dilihat dari luar, pernyataan itu kedengarannya terus terang, tapi ada sesuatu dari sikap Binky yang membuat Harry merasa dia melewatkan sesuatu. Dia juga terkejut mengetahui bahwa Malfoy masih punya peri rumah, padahal semua indikasi menunjukkan tidak ada orang lain di Inggris yang memiliki peri rumah.

"Binky, aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin melindungi mastermu, tapi Malfoy melakukan hal yang sangat buruk selama perang. Meskipun memang tidak seburuk yang dilakukan Pelahap Maut lain, dia masih harus mejawab kejahatannya."

Si peri tampak ingin berteriak protes, tapi Harry terpana melihat Binky menarik napas dalam-dalam dan perlahan menghembuskannya. "Ketika Lord Malfoy dikirim ke pulau penjara, Lady Malfoy mengundang saudarinya untuk menghiburnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Lady Bellatrix akan mengundang Pangeran Kegelapan dan ular kotornya ke Malfoy Manor. Lady Malfoy dan Master Draco menjadi tahanan di rumah mereka sendiri. Tiap kali Pangeran Kegelapan murka, dia menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di tangan. Master Draco takut Pangeran kegelapan akan mengumpankan staf-stafnya pada si ular, jadi dia mengirim kami ke rumah mereka di Greece."

Harry terkejut oleh fakta itu. Mengingat Dobby begitu tidak bahagia bersama keluarga Malfoy, dia kaget Draco bahkan repot-repot dengan keselamatan para peri.

"Pangeran Kegelapan ingin Lady Malfoy dan Malfoy Manor, jadi dia memberi tugas pada Master Draco. Binky dengar Pangeran Kegelapan berkata pada si manusia tikus bahwa bila Master Draco gagal, dia akan membunuh Master Draco dan Lord Malfoy, lalu akan mengambil Lady Malfoy sebagai miliknya."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu, Binky?"

"Karena Binky merasa tidak tepat mengabaikan keluarga, Binky menyelinap kembali ke Manor untuk mengunjungi Master Draco. Awalnya, Master Draco marah Binky membahayakan dirinya sendiri, tapi lalu dia menugaskan Binky untuk membawa pusaka keluarga sebanyak yang Binky bisa ke Greece."

"Pusaka keluarga?"

"Para leluhur."

"Aku tidak yakin aku mengerti."

"Lukisan-lukisan keluarga. Pangeran Kegelapan membakar banyak sekali lukisan, tapi Master Draco berhasil menyelamatkan sebagian besar lukisan dengan menyembunyikannya di tempat persembunyiannya yang tidak dapat ditemukan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Harry tahu bahwa keluarga penyihir memiliki stok lukisan magis yang luar biasa banyak, jadi dia tidak yakin apakah dia terkesan oleh penyelundupan lukisan Draco ke luar Manor di bawah hidung Voldemort yang tidak ada.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Lady Narcissa dan Lord Malfoy adalah dengan menuntaskan tugas."

Harry mengangguk karena dia sudah mengetahui motivasi Draco dengan sendirinya. "Dia masih harus menjawab panggilan Wizengamot."

Binky menggeleng. "Tidak, sir. Penyihir telah mengambil segalanya dari kami. Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil Master Draco."

Lagi, Harry mengeryit. "Tapi para Auror membebaskan para peri."

"Tapi apakah mereka memberi kami tujuan? Apa mereka membantu kami menemukan jalan kami?" Si peri kecil menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka memisahkan kami dari rumah kami dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu kami bertahan."

"Tapi kau tidak dipisahkan dari rumahmu, Binky."

"Binky tidak menjelaskan dengan betul. Harry Potter tidak mengerti." Binky mendesah kecewa dan untuk sesaat Harry pikir dia akan menghilang. Tapi sebaliknya, si peri mengamati wajah Harry, seakan berusaha membuat keputusan. "Maukah Harry Potter ikut Binky supaya Binky bisa menunjukan pada Harry Potter apa yang dia maksud?"

Harry menimang pertanyaan tersebut untuk sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu, tapi biarkan aku lapor dulu pada pengawasku—"

Tapi sebelum dia selesai bicara, Binky meng-Apparate mereka berdua ke Malfoy Manor.

 **xxx**

Harry menatap sekeliling dan menyadari dia berada di ruang kerja Malfoy. Binky berdiri di depannya, tampak serius.

"Meski Harry Potter dapat melihat dan mendengar semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, Harry Potter tidak akan terlihat atau terdengat oleh siapapun kecuali Binky selama dia di Manor. Dia akan berada di ruang antara Binky. Harry Potter terikat pada Binky dan akan pergi kemana pun Binky pergi. Harry Potter tidak akan mencoba untuk ikut campur pada apa pun yang dia lihat. Apa Harry Potter setuju?"

Meski dia tidak tahu apa itu ruang antara, dan bahkan lebih enggan lagi untuk menyetujui pernyataan macam itu, Harry memutuskan dia tidak akan tahu kenapa Malfoy menutup kontak dengan dunia luar atau cara untuk menghubunginya, kecuali dia setuju. "Ya, aku setuju."

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Harry mendapati dirinya berdiri di ujung kasur Draco Malfoy. Meski secara fisik mustahil bagi Draco untuk berkulit tan, dia tidak lagi sepucat ketika dia sekolah di Hogwarts. Rambutnya lebih panjang dan otot-otot di tangannya terdefinisi dengan baik. Harry kaget melihat Draco tidak memakai semacam piyama sutra mewah untuk tidur. Sebaliknya dia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana olahraga, membuat dia tampak jauh lebih manusiawi alih-alih sosok aristokrat.

Binky berjalan ke sisi kasur Draco dan menyentuh lengannya pelan. "Peringatan dua menit, sir."

"Nargh."

Nyengir, Binky berjalan ke jendela terdekat dan membuka tirai, membiarkan sinar matahari menari dalam ruangan.

"Gzzthph."

"Ada kopi menunggu Anda di bawah, sir."

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau selalu favoritku, Binky."

"Binky tahu, sir."

Draco duduk di kasur, menguap dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangan di wajah. Harry pikir bila dia merasa secapek tampang Draco, dia hanya akan berbaring lagi. Dan meski Draco memang sedikit terhuyung-huyung, entah bagaimana dia berhasil tetap tegak.

"Waktu."

"Tiga puluh detik, sir."

Mengangguk, Draco menurunkan kakinya ke ujung kasur dan meringis ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai. Dengan lambaian tangan asal-asalan ke arah kasur, selimut terbentuk sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seakan masih ada orang yang di tidur di bawahnya. Dia lalu terhuyung-huyung ke salah satu tirai dan sembunyi di belakangnya.

Harry tidak yakin mana yang lebih mengkhawatirkan. Malfoy sembunyi di belakang satu set tirai atau penggunaan sihir tanpa tongkatnya yang santai. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mengejar pikiran yang manapun, ruangan dipenuhi oleh serangkaian bunyi 'pop' pelan. Selusin anak-anak peri rumah muncul di atas kasur dan mulai melompat naik turun.

"Master Draco!"

"Waktunya bangun!"

"Bangun, tulang pemalas."

"Tulang pemalas?" Draco melangkah keluar dari balik tirai, wajahnya pura-pura marah.

Anak-anak memekik oleh tawa ketika melihat dia, menari gembira penuh antisipasi.

"Tulang pemalas?" Draco berlari lalu melompat ke atas kasur dengan tangan terbuka. Anak-anak ber-'eeep' bersama-sama dan menghilang, hanya untuk muncul lagi segera setelah dia mengenai kasur. Tawa mereka berdering di sekeliling ruangan ketika dia mengejar mereka satu demi satu, hanya untuk mendapati mereka hilang lagi tiap kali dia mendekat. "Aku ingin kalian tahu aku sudah bangun selama dua menit penuh."

Draco berhasil menangkap anak peri yang paling kecil dan memeras si anak erat ke dadanya. Kikikan yang keluar menjamin Harry bahwa si anak tidak dalam bahaya fisikal. Draco lalu terjatuh ke bantal, pura-pura ngorok, meski dia tidak pernah melepaskan korbannya.

"Tidak, tidak, Master Draco, waktunya sarapan!" seru salah satu peri perempuan kecil.

Draco meraih dan menyambarnya juga, membawanya ke dada di samping sanderanya yang lain. Gelak tawa si anak peri betul-betul menular dan Harry mendapati dirinya sendiri ikut nyengir.

Ketika anak-anak lain menertawakan kesulitan si anak gadis, Draco menangkap lebih dan lebih banyak anak peri, memeluk mereka sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Rock! Selamatkan kami, Rock! Rock!" pekik anak-anak di atas tawa maniak Draco.

Sedetik kemudian, bunyi 'pop' yang lebih keras bergema dalam ruangan dan peri rumah paling besar yang pernah Harry lihat muncul di samping kasur membawa mug kopi yang mengepul.

"Master Dra-co, lihat apa yang saya bawa untuk Anda," kata si peri dengan nada menyanyi.

"Milikku!" Draco memeluk anak yang paling dekat ke dadanya.

"Ini k-o-"

"P," ujar suara kecil dari tumpukan anak peri ketika si peri yang lebih besar terbata-bata.

"P-i."

"Teh. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Anak-anak terkikik seakan Draco adalah hal paling lucu di planet ini.

"Tidak, tidak!" jerit mereka. "Kopi!"

"Kopi?" Draco menghilang dari bawah tumpukan anak-anak hanya untuk muncul di samping si peri yang membawa kopi. "Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah favoritku, Rock?"

Rock menyerahkan mug pada Draco. "Anda selalu bilang begitu tiap kali saya bawa kopi, sir."

Draco menerima mug dan nyengir. "Dan itu selalu benar tiap kali kau bawa kopi."

Harry menoleh pada Binky. "Dia ber-Apparate… tanpa tongkat sihir? Bagaimana… Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?"

"Dia penyihir, Harry Potter. Sama sepertimu."

Ketika Harry menganga, Draco pura-pura kesulitan mengejar anak-anak yang menari-nari menuju koridor di depannya.

 **xxx**

Rahang Harry menganga takjub ketika dia dan Binky tiba di ruangan yang sepertinya dulunya adalah _ballroom_ (aula untuk pesta dansa). Meja-meja berbagai bentuk dan ukuran memenuhi ruangan, dan ada setidaknya lima ratus peri rumah tengah makan sarapan mereka.

Ketika Draco memasuki aula makan, semua wajah menoleh padanya. "Selamat pagi, Master Draco."

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak buahku."

Para peri tertawa ditahan lalu melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Draco berjalan jauh ke ujung dinding, menuju meja yang hanya setinggi lutut dan melongok makanannya.

"Telur Benedict. Ohhh. Itu artinya Whimsey yang memasak pagi ini. Whimsey," panggilnya pada udara, "Kau tahu kau adalah—"

"Favoritku," lanjut semua peri di sekelilingnya, lalu mereka cekikikan lagi.

Setelah Draco memilih makanannya, dia menegakkan punggung dan pindah ke salah satu meja. Meski semua meja terisi, Harry melihat bahwa setiap meja mempunyai satu kursi yang tidak diduduki.

Binky bergerak hingga dia dan Harry lebih dekat ke meja.

"Bagaimana keadaan kebun sayuran, Fern?"

"Kami akan panen tomat hari ini, sir. Tim dapur sudah siap untuk memulai pengalengan."

"Dan bawang-bawangnya?"

"Daun bawang akan dipanen hari ini, tapi kita akan punya bawang bombai dalam satu atau dua minggu."

Draco mengangguk dan mulai makan. "Dan rumah-rumah kaca?"

"Harley dan timnya telah selesai membangunnya kemarin."

"Apa sudah bagus?"

Senyum pecah di wajah Fern. "Spektakuler, sir."

Peri rumah di sebelah Fern merona, tapi tampak senang.

"Saya menyuruh pekerja magang untuk mencampur tanah sementara kami panen, lalu besok kami akan mulai menanam tanaman musim dingin."

"Bagus sekali." Draco meneguk kopinya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong soal musim dingin, bagaimana kabar bagian luar?"

Satu peri kurus maju. "Besok bisa jadi turun salju dan semuanya beres."

"Luar biasa."

Draco menoleh pada peri di sampingnya. "Apa ada yang bisa dilaporkan tentang anak lembu, Stockton?"

Si peri gemuk menggelengkan kepala. "Belum. Hamish sedang bersama lembu-lembu betina sekarang. Menurutnya satu atau dua dari mereka akan lahir hari ini. Dua lainnya mungkin akan menunggu hingga minggu depan untuk keluar."

"Bagus sekali. Harley, proyek apa yang akan kau rencanakan berikutnya?"

"Saya ingin memulai mengerjakan setengah lantai di lantai tiga, sir. Saya ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum tim luar di bawa masuk untuk musim dingin."

"Aku mengerti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan lumbung-lumbung?"

"Semua selesai, sir."

Draco tampak kaget, tapi senang. "Dan terowongan ke luar?"

"Diselesaikan dua hari lalu."

Obrolan-obrolan pudar ke dalam keheningan, menarik perhatian Harry dari pecakapan di hadapannya. Dia menyadari semuanya tampak tengah menatap ambang pintu aula makan. Dia ikut menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sepuluh peri rumah berbagai ukuran dan usia berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Harley," ujar Draco pelan.

"Aye, sir."

"Izin diberikan." Dengan itu, Draco berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah para pendatang baru.

Satu peri perempuan besar berdiri di depan kawan-kawannya, secara non-verbal mengumumkan pada semua yang ada dalam ruangan bahwa dialah yang memimpin.

Draco berhenti di depannya, lalu merendahkan diri hingga berlutut dan duduk di tumitnya, supaya dia sejajar dengan si peri.

"Saya Page," kata si peri singkat.

"Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor, Page. Aku Draco Malfoy." Dengan itu, Draco mengulurkan tangannya. Peri-peri di belakang Page berbisik-bisik di antara mereka sendiri.

Page mengangkat dagu, lalu meraih tangannya ragu-ragu dan menjabatnya. Ekspresi takjub dan penuh harap melintasi wajahnya ketika dia melepaskan tangan Draco.

"Kami datang dari Perpustakaan Konservatori Kerajaan di Edinburgh."

Draco tetap diam.

"Selama sepuluh generasi, kami bekerja di seksi dunia sihir di perpustakaan. Selama sepuluh generasi, kami hidup produktif. Tapi kepala Pustakawan berkata kami tidak lagi dibutuhkan, karena mantra bisa bekerja lebih cepat daripada kami." Amarah menggetarkan suaranya. "Kami mendengar rumor bahwa Anda mengembalikan tujuan peri. Apa itu betul?"

"Aku berusaha."

"Bisakah Anda menemukan tujuan bagi kami?"

Senyum yang indah mekar di wajah Draco. "Ya, aku bisa. Tapi pertama-tama, kalian harus membawa anak-anak, tetua, dan siapa saja yang kalian klaim sebagai keluarga."

Gumaman gelisah datang dari grup di belakang Page, yang menoleh pada kawan-kawannya dan menggedik. "Kita tidak punya tempat lain untuk dituju."

Para peri bergeser-geser sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Sekarang, tolong," pinta Draco pelan.

Harry terkaget-kaget ketika seluruh kelompok itu menghilang. Akan tetapi, mereka kembali sedetak jantung kemudian dengan jumlah dua kali lebih banyak.

"Tolong ikuti aku." Draco berdiri dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan.

Harry tidak bisa melewatkan tatapan rindu di wajah para peri itu ketika mereka berjalan melewati meja-meja makanan.

Ketika mereka mencapai batu fondasi, Draco berlutut lagi. "Bisakah semuanya berbaik hati untuk mengulurkan tangan?"

Harry tercengang ketika Draco menggumamkan beberapa kata dan titik-titik kecil darah muncul di ujung jari setiap peri.

"Tidak akan lama lagi Auror datang padaku, tapi aku akan merasa terhormat bisa memilki setiap dari kalian untuk melayaniku hingga mereka datang dan menjaga benteng selama aku pergi. Apakah kalian bersedia untuk mematuhi peraturan Manor?"

"Ya, sir," mereka menjawab berbarengan.

"Bagus sekali. Aku, Draco Malfoy, Tuan dari Malfoy Manor, dengan ini menerima pengabdian sukarela kalian. Tolong melangkah ke depan dan ucapkan namamu lalu tekankan jarimu pada batu fondasi."

Para peri melangkah ke depan satu demi satu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. Setelah mereka melengkapi ritual, Draco menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu, sembari menyembuhkan luka ketika dia melakukannya.

"Flower!"

Peri kecil yang tampak kuat muncul di sampingnya. "Ya, Master Draco?"

"Tolong pastikan keluarga ini diberi makan dan beri mereka orientasi keseluruhan."

"Tentu, sir."

"Page, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"Tentu, sir."

"Tolong ikuti aku."

Harry mengikuti prosesi perjalanan mereka menuju lantai dua.

"Kedatanganmu sungguh meringankan pikiranku, Page," ujar Draco pada si peri.

Page berkedip syok dan tersandung, tapi buru-buru mengumpulkan ketenangan dan kembali ke sisinya.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang dipenuhi baju zirah hingga mereka sampai di sepasang pintu besar. Draco membukanya, menampakkan perpustakaan pribadi paling besar yang pernah Harry lihat. Hermione bakal menghijau karena iri.

"Kau lihat, sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengkategorikan perpustakaan ini, tapi aku tidak punya waktu. Sebagai tambahan, rasanya aku tidak bisa menemukan buku apa pun dengan cepat, yang mana sangat menjengkelkan. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa menyerahkannya pada kau dan keluargamu."

Page berhenti di ambang pintu, matanya terbelalak takjub. Tapi alih-alih menjawab dengan penuh semangat, seperti dugaan Harry, air mata besar-besar malah mengaliri wajahnya. Draco tampak menyadari kesusahannya dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Kau dan keluargamu masih belum kehilangan tujuan kalian, Page."

Page mengangguk, lalu melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada Draco. Harry kira Draco bakal menjauh, tapi sebaliknya dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Page dan membiarkannya menangis.

"Anda penyihir baik, Master Draco. Anda penyihir baik."

"Aku sungguh bukan penyihir baik, tapi aku berusaha." Draco menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tapi alih-alih berusaha membuat Page melepaskan dia, dia malah mengangkat si peri dan memangkunya menuju pintu di tengah perpustakaan.

Ketika Draco membuka pintu, Harry bisa melihat ruangan yang cukup besar berisi buku compang-camping berserakan dan puing-puing.

"Harley, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan timmu untuk mengubah ruangan ini menjadi ruang tinggal untuk Page dan keluarganya?"

Si peri di lengan Draco mulai menangis lebih keras, tapi Draco tak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari peri di sampingnya.

"Kami bisa menyelesaikannya di waktu makan siang, sir."

"Bagus sekali. Meskipun sebagian diriku berpikir kita harus membuat ruangan untuk mereka di lantai tiga, kurasa mereka tidak akan mau meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum perpustakaan ini terorganisir sesuai kepuasan mereka. Akan tetapi," Draco menambahkan, sembari sedikit mundur untuk menatap wajah Page. "Aku tidak ingin ada peri yang bekerja di luar jam kerja. Kalian boleh bekerja bergantian bila perlu, tapi semuanya harus mendapatkan waktu untuk tidur. Bukan hanya itu, istirahat juga diwajibkan."

Page menatapnya penasaran.

"Ya, waktu-waktu malas. Flower akan menjelaskan pilihan-pilihannya padamu. Tapi jangan khawatir, Page. Perpustakaan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Perpustakaan ini untukmu dan keluargamu kerjakan sekehendak kalian."

Page mulai menangis keras lagi dan Draco berbagi senyuman dengan Harley.

Harry kesulitan menelan ludah, terkejut oleh betapa kejadian di hadapannya begitu mempengaruhinya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, mari kita keringkan mata kita dan kembali ke bawah untuk sarapan. Whimsey membuat telur Benedict pagi ini dan aku jamin padamu kau tak akan pernah mencicipi yang lebih enak dari buatan dia."

 **xxx**

Harry dan Binky mengikuti Draco berkeliling di sekitar Manor sepanjang hari untuk mengecek setiap tim. Bukan hanya kebaikan hati Draco pada para peri rumah yang membuat Harry terkesan—yang mana sangat berkebalikan dengan tukang tindas yang biasa membuat hidupnya sangat kesulitan dulu—tapi juga Draco sebetulnya sedikit sekali mengambil keputusan. Dia berbicara pada ketua-ketua tim, menanyakan beberapa hal yang bersangkutan, memandu mereka dalam ide-ide tertentu, tapi akhirnya membiarkan mereka yang memutuskan apa yang perlu dilakukan.

Dari waktu ke waktu, anak-anak peri akan mengikutinya kemana-mana, bertanya-tanya padanya soal apa yang sedang dikerjakan dan kenapa. Dia selalu sabar menjawab mereka dan tidak pernah terlihat hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Ketika salah satu anak peri tertusuk serpihan, Draco mengusap air matanya lalu mencabut serpihan kayu yang jadi penyebabnya dan memasang perban di atas luka. Begitu anak-anak yang lain melihat plester berwarna cerah, mereka masing-masing menuntut ingin plester juga.

Di siang hari, Draco menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih untuk berbicara pada Page dan keluarganya tentang Perpustakaan. Seperti yang dia lakukan dengan ketua tim lainnya, dia memandu Page untuk membuat keputusan sendiri. Pada dasarnya membiarkan Page tahu bahwa dia betul-betul berkuasa di perpustakaan.

Draco juga menghabiskan beberapa waktu di lab-nya, mengecek perkembangan berbagai ramuan. Harry kaget melihat bahkan di tempat yang dia kira sebagai tempat pribadi Draco, ada banyak peri-peri mengerjakan berbagai macam perkerjaan seperti mengiris bahan-bahan, membersihkan peralatan, dan bahkan menciptakan ramuan.

Harry terbahak-bahak ketika dia menonton Draco dan anak-anak peri berusaha mencapai dinding paling jauh di aula makan. Rupa-rupanya, surat Draco pada _Daily Prophet_ mengenai kelicinan lantai tidaklah melebih-lebihkan. Setelah menyaksikan anak-anak, dia menyadari adanya peraturan tidak tertulis bahwa sihir tidak diizinkan dalam percobaan mereka untuk mencapai dinding.

Setelah Draco melakukan percobaan terakhirnya, dia tetap diam di posisi tengkurap lalu menggunakan sihir untuk mendorongnya di sekeliling ruangan bagai hiu yang sedang mencari mangsa. Tawa anak-anak sangat menular ketika mereka menggunakan sihir mereka sendiri untuk tetap jauh dari jangkauan Draco. Harry mendapati dirinya sendiri tertawa lebih keras setelah sekian lama.

Sore itu, setelah dia menyelesaikan makan malam, Draco membawa kursi ke tengah _ballroom._ Harry makan dari piring yang Binky berikan padanya saat dia melihat Draco berdeham. Perbincangan di dalam ruangan mereda dan semua mata tertuju pada Draco.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin waktu sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat datang pada Page dan keluarganya. Aku tidak sabar untuk memiliki perpustakaan yang berfungsi penuh lagi."

Para peri bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Kedua, Hamish melaporkan bahwa dua lembu dilahirkan hari ini dan keduanya sehat."

Semua peri nyengir dan mengangguk-angguk bahagia.

"Tepuk tangan meriah harus diberikan pada Harley dan timnya yang telah mengubah ruang ekstra di perpustakaan menjadi tempat tinggal untuk Page dan keluarganya."

Seruan-seruan dan tepukan tangan bergaung dalam ruangan.

"Dan karena dia memasak telur Benedict pagi ini, bisakah Whimsey tolong maju ke depan?"

Satu peri kurus mengenakan apron dan topi koki maju ke depan, wajahnya merona ketika ruangan meledak dalam tepuk tangan.

"Dan apa yang Whimsey inginkan sebagai hadiah atas sarapannya yang luar biasa hari ini?"

"Satu set sarung tangan memasak _,"_ jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Draco mengangguk dan merogoh ke dalam tas hingga seluruh lengannya menghilang. Harry menyadari bahwa dia pastilah memasang mantra perluasan pada tas itu, seperti yang Hermione lakukan pada tas manik-maniknya. Dengan gerakan apik, Draco menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan memasak pada Whimsey.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa lebih sering memasak telur Benedict?"

"Tapi nanti Master Draco akan jadi gemuk dan jantungnya tidak sehat," ujar Whimsey berani. Lalu dengan suara pelan, dia menambahkan, "Whimsey ingin menyiapkan sarapan Master Draco untuk waktu yang sangat lama ke depannya."

Draco maju dan mencium puncak kepala Whimsey, menyebabkan Whimsey merona. Lalu dia memeluk hadiahnya di dada dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Bisakah Harley dan timnya maju ke depan?"

Sekelompok peri berisi sepuluh peri bergerak ke depan ruangan.

"Karena telah mengubah gudang menjadi ruangan untuk keluarga Page dengan cepat tapi efisien, aku menghadiahkan bagi kalian semua," Draco merogoh dan mengobok-obok tasnya sedikit hingga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari dan mengangkatnya untuk dilihat semua, "Tas pinggang terbaru dan lebih bagus."

Seluruh ruangan ber-'oooh' dan 'ahhhh'.

Harry menyadari bahwa penyerahan barang 'mirip-pakaian' berlanjut hingga setiap peri dari semua tim menerima penghargaan khusus. Bila Harry senang bertaruh, dia berani berspekulasi bahwa setiap peri dipanggil ke depan setiap minggu.

Di akhir penyerahan, Harry melihat Draco mulai menutup tasnya, tapi berhenti ketika dia menyadari satu peri perempuan berdiri.

"Ya, Fern."

"Meski musim gugur masih beberapa minggu lagi, pagi hari makin lama semakin dingin." Si peri berjalan ke arah kursi Draco sembari berbicara.

"Ya, betul."

"Dan ujung telinga Fern kedinginan."

Harry memperhatikan Draco tampak makin bersemangat, meski dia tidak paham kenapa.

"Ya?"

"Fern ingin topi, bila Master Draco punya, untuk dipakai di pagi hari yang dingin."

Dan kemudian Harry sadar. Fern 'meminta' pakaian. Dilihat dari upacara yang baru saja dia saksikan dan tampang di wajah Draco, Harry bisa tahu bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang telah Draco usahakan sejak lama. Dia juga menyadari kenapa Jorrie tidak mau menerima sebelah kaus kaki, tapi sebaliknya ingin sepasang. Draco telah berusaha untuk mematahkan tradisi berabad-abad. Bahkan meski Auror entah bagaimana menemukan jalan untuk menyerbu Manor dan memaksakan kaus kaki pada semua peri rumah, ikatan yang mereka miliki dengan Draco tidak akan putus.

Draco mengeluarkan genggaman penuh topi rajut. "Warna mana yang kau suka, Fern?"

Si peri mengamati pilihan warna di depannya sebelum memilih warna yang paling mencolok. "Terima kasih, Master Draco."

"Tidak, terima kasih _padamu,_ Fern."

Fern mengapit topinya di dada saat dia berjalan kembali ke kursinya, kepalanya terangkat tinggi, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan kaget yang berkumandang di sekelilingnya.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Draco penuh harap.

Seluruh sisa ruangan beringsut gugup.

Peri rumah gemuk di samping Fern mendesah keras sebelum berdiri dan berjalan susah payah ke depan.

Draco nyengir padanya. "Kau memiliki missus yang sangat pandai, Stockton."

"Aye, saya tahu, sir." Stockton mendesah lagi. "Dan dia ada benarnya. Meski tim kebun akan pindah ke rumah kaca setelah musim dingin tiba, tim hewan ternak masih akan terus di luar kebanyakan waktu."

"Betul."

"Jadi, lebih baik saya punya topi juga."

Draco tampak berusaha untuk mengontrol cengirannya tapi gagal total. Sekali lagi dia merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan segenggam topi rajut. Tapi alih-alih memilih topi yang berwarna-warni, Stockton memilih yang berwarna abu gelap. Draco berbalik untuk memasukkan kembali sisa topinya dan tampak terkejut melihat Stockton masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Saya juga akan perlu pakaian hangat, sir."

Senyum Draco mencerahkan ruangan ketika dia merogoh dengan penuh semangat ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju hangat. Lagi, Stockton memilih warna netral.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk mengubah ukurannya?" tanya Draco.

Stockton menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah. "Dan celana, sir."

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap berbarengan dan Harry pikir Draco bakal pingsan. Tapi Draco mengeluarkan beberapa pasang celana dengan patuh dan menatap dalam diam ketika Stockton melihat-lihat pilihannya dengan hati-hati. Lagi-lagi, dia memilih warna yang lembut, tapi Harry melihat dia mengambil beberapa pasang celana yang praktis.

"Sepatu boot dan kaus kaki juga akan sangat berguna, sir."

Kali ini Draco butuh waktu agak lama untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tasnya. Rupa-rupanya dia berusaha membawakan benda yang serasi dengan pakaian-pakaian pilihan Stockton. Sekali lagi, si peri teliti sebelum membuat pilihan.

Saat Stockton mengambil benda yang dia inginkan, Draco menyerahkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Terima kasih, Stockton. Terima kasih."

Si peri rumah sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Untuk apa? Karena ingin hangat?"

Draco nyengir, meski Harry bisa melihat matanya bersinar oleh emosi. "Karena menjadi peri favoritku."

Stockton mengangguk sekali, lalu berbalik dan mengawasi peri-peri yang menatapnya tertarik. Dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, dia berjalan dengan khidmat kembali ke mejanya. Fern mengelus-ngelus lengannya dan tersenyum bangga padanya ketika dia duduk.

"Ada yang lain?" panggil Draco penuh harap.

Ketika tidak ada satu pun peri yang maju, Draco memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Butuh waktu sejenak bagi Draco untuk menenangkan diri, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Tadinya aku mau mengetes kalian malam ini, tapi kurasa aku akan meloloskan kalian untuk sekarang."

Harry kaget ketika Binky tiba-tiba muncul di samping Draco. "Jangan, sir. Anda harus menjalankan tes seperti yang telah direncanakan. Kami perlu latihan."

Draco menurunkan suaranya. "Aku tidak yakin hatiku sedang siap malam ini, Binky."

"Kita punya pendatang baru, sir," si majordomo mengingatkan Draco pelan-pelan. "Meski saya ragu pustakawan mengadakan latihan semacam itu, pengingat bahwa mereka tidak harus patuh itu sangat penting."

Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, Draco menatap lautan peri rumah, yang semuanya mengangguk menyemangati padanya.

"Baiklah." Draco bangkit berdiri. "Kalian pikir kalian semua akan lulus kali ini?"

"Ya, sir," kerumunan meyakinkannya berbarengan.

"Kita lihat saja. Baiklah, semuanya berdiri."

Semua peri berdiri dengan patuh.

Harry menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika wajah Draco berubah dari kalem menjadi cibiran penuh kebecian.

"Aku ingin semuanya yang ada di ruangan ini berbaris ke dapur dan menyetrika tangan masing-masing."

Harry terkesiap syok pada saat yang sama seluruh ruangan berteriak. "Tidak sir, saya tidak mau."

Kemudian mereka semua duduk kembali di kursi mereka—semua kecuali tiga.

"Ada apa? Kau tuli? Aku memberimu perintah secara langsung!" bentak Draco.

Satu-satunya peri perempuan yang berdiri gemetaran begitu keras hingga tetangganya mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeimbangkannya. "Tidak sir, saya tidak mau," gumamnya. Dia mulai duduk tapi Draco menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Harry bergegas mengejarnya, bersiap-siap untuk membuka penyamaran bila diperlukan.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas, Violet. Kau bilang apa barusan?" Suara Draco penuh dengan ejekan.

Violet menjernihkan tenggorokannya lalu berteriak. "Tidak sir, saya tidak mau!" Dia menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke tempat duduk, gemetarannya masih belum reda. Kawan-kawannya mengelus-elus lengan dan punggungnya untuk menghibur.

Draco maju dan mencium puncak kepala Violet. "Kerja bagus, _love,"_ bisiknya pada si peri.

Rahang Harry terbuka lebar karena syok.

Draco lalu menoleh dan menghadapu dua peri laki-laki yang tersisa.

"Fane?"

Si peri nyengir jenaka padanya. "Tidak sir, saya tidak mau." Dia duduk kembali dengan cepat.

"Kau betul-betul senang mengatakan itu, ya?"

"Ya, sir. Saya betul-betul suka." Peri-peri rumah di meja Fane tertawa tertahan karena geli.

Harry melihat Draco berusaha menahan senyum sebelum dia menoleh untuk menghadapi peri yang terakhir.

"Kau pasti bisa, Walby," peri di sebelahnya berbisik.

"Ayo, Walby. Katakan saja!" yang lainnya mendesak.

"Walby, aku memberimu perintah secara langsung. Aku ingin kau mematuhiku!" Draco berjalan maju, wajahnya merah oleh kemurkaan.

"Berdiri tegak, Walby!" seseorang berteriak dari seberang ruangan.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Kau peri yang baik atau peri yang buruk?"

Harry mendengar lusinan peri terkesiap dan menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu masih sensitif bagi banyak peri rumah dalam ruangan. Menatap Walby, Harry kaget si peri masih mampu berdiri tegak; gemetaran tubuhnya mencapai tingkat melumpuhkan.

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu—"

Sebelum Draco bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Walby berlari kencang menuju dapur.

"Sial!" seru Draco sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

Binky muncul di samping Harry dan menyambar tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, Harry mendapati dirinya sendiri berdiri di tengah dapur.

Draco berdiri di depan dinding penuh setrika, dengan satu setrika di sebelang tangan.

Walby muncul di ambang pintu dan berlari pada Draco, mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta setrika. Kemurkaan membakar dada Harry dan dia bersiap-siap untuk turut campur.

"Ingat janjimu, Harry Potter," Bikny memperingatkan seolah dapat membaca pikirannya.

Harry mengepalkan kedua tinjunga di kedua sisi bahkan saat dia melihat Draco menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, Walby, ini setrikaku. Kau harus mengambil sendiri."

Si peri tampak terkejut, lalu bergerak menuju setrika-setrika yang menggantung di dinding. Tapi saat dia mengambil sebuah setrika, gerakannya melambat ketika dia melihat Draco menaruh tangan kanannya di atas papan setrika dan mengangkat tangan yang memegang setrika di atasnya.

Walby terkesiap. "Apa yang sedang Master Draco lakukan?"

Draco menggedikkan bahu. "Bersiap-siap untuk menyetrika tanganku saat kau melakukannya."

Walby sempoyongan. "Apa?"

"Setiap kali kau menghukum dirimu sendiri, kau juga melukaiku, Walby. Aku sudah memintamu menghentikan kebutuhanmu untuk menghukum diri sendiri, tapi kau bersikeras. Aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa kau suka rasa sakit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencobanya sendiri."

"Tapi… Tapi… Master Draco, Anda tidak bisa."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Lihat aku." Draco mulai menurunkan setrikanya. Akan tetapi, Walby melemparkan setrikanya sendiri lalu melemparkan dirinya sendiri dan menyambar lengan Draco, menahan setrika dari menyentuh dagingnya.

"Jangan, Master Draco, Anda tidak boleh."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau melakukannya."

"Tapu Walby harus menghukum dirinya sendiri."

"Kenapa, Walby? Kenapa kau harus menghukum dirimu sendiri?"

"Karena Master saya selalu menuntut hal itu."

"Kupikir akulah Master-mu setelah kau mengucapkan sumpah untuk setia padaku."

Walby berhenti dan mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut. "Itu benar."

"Benarkah?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa artinya aku sebagai Master-mu, Walby?"

"Itu berarti saya tidak lagi melayani Master lama saya."

"Betul sekali. Dan apa kau betul-betul berpikir aku ingin kau mencelakai dirimu sendiri?"

Pemahaman menyingsing di mata Walby. "Tidak, sir."

"Itu benar. Akan tetapi, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Auror akan datang suatu hari dan menuntutmu untuk meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Apakah kau akan langsung patuh hanya karena mereka menyuruhmu untuk pergi? Karena mereka memaksamu untuk menerima kaus kaki?"

Walby tersentak. "Tidak, sir."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena Malfoy Manor adalah rumah Walby."

"Benar sekali. Dan bisakah orang lain merebut hal itu darimu?"

"Tidak, sir."

"Bagaimana bila mereka membakar Manor hingga pangkal-pangkalnya?"

"Meski begitu, sir. Karena kami akan membangunnya kembali."

"Itu benar. Jadi bila aku memerintahkanmu untuk menaruh tanganmu di atas tanganku, menurutmu apa yang seharusnya kau katakan?"

Walby menatap Draco, lalu menatap setrika di tangannya. Gemetarannya mereda dan dia menatap Draco dengan takjub. "Tidak sir, saya tidak mau."

"Sangat bagus, Walby. Sangat bagus." Draco menyimpan setrikanya ke samping. "Sekarang kembali ke aula makan dan tunjukkan kedua tanganmu pada semuanya."

"Ya, sir." Walby nyengir, lalu berlari keluar pintu.

Draco berdiri diam hingga dia mendengar raungan persetujuan dari ruangan lain, lalu jatuh berlutut dan menangis.

Harry berdiri terpaku saat Binky muncul di samping Draco.

"Master Draco?"

Draco mengusap matanya dan tertawa malu. "Ya, Binky."

"Anda baik-baik saja, sir?"

Draco mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa akhirnya aku baik-baik saja."

"Sir?"

"Aku selalu khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian semua saat Auror menuntut keberadaanku, tapi aku baru saja menyadari bahwa kalian semua akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, sir. Kami semua akan baik-baik saja. Berkat Anda."

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan aku. Ini semua hasil usaha para peri. Setiap peri di luar sana yang sekarang percaya bahwa mereka lebih dari sekadar makhluk untuk diperintah oleh penyihir yang tidak sungguh-sungguh peduli pada mereka."

"Berkat Anda, sir. Karena Anda mengajarkannya pada mereka."

"Terima kasih, Binky." Draco mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi lalu berdiri. "Lihat aku, jadi cengeng seperti perempuan."

"Dan Anda sungguh perempuan yang rupawan, sir."

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, sana pergi setrika tanganmu."

"Tidak, sir. Binky rasa tidak bisa."

Draco mengulurkan tangan dan menempatkannya di bahu Binky. "Kau betul-betul peri favoritku. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Binky terkekeh. "Tentu saja, sir."

Sebelum Harry dapat berkedip, dia mendapati dirinya kembali ke mejanya di kantor MLE.

 **xxx**

 **Dua Bulan Kemudian**

Ketika Harry bercita-cita menjadi Auror, tidak pernah sekali pun dia membayangkan akan ada laporan terlibat. Sekarang, dia semacam berharap dia membayangkannya. Menjadi Auror adalah delapan puluh persen mengerjakan laporan, lima belas persen aksi, dan lima persen lagi teror yang membikin jantung berdebar. Meski dia selalu berpikir dia akan lebih suka bila lebih banyak aksi dan lebih sedikit laporan, dia juga akan senang bila tak harus melewati porsi teror mendebarkan.

Ketika dia menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pada laporannya, dia jadi sadar seseorang tengah berdiri di samping mejanya. Mendongakkan kepala, dia kaget mendapati Malfoy berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Draco?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis tanda tanya dan Harry diam-diam memarahi dirinya sendiri. Tur keliling Manor bersama Binky telah mengubah perasaan Harry pada Draco. Tapi, tentu saja, Draco tidak tahu hal itu.

"Aku beranggapan bahwa Auror ingin berbicara padaku, Harry." Dia menggunakan nama depan Harry dengan tajam, dan Harry berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa kau menerima panggilan?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak menerima panggilan apa pun. Baru-baru ini aku menemukan ternyata staf-stafku telah…itu… Pokoknya aku ingin melanjutkan hidupku tanpa bayang-bayang pedang di atas kepalaku."

Harry tengah berusaha mati-matian mencari alasan untuk menyuruh Draco pulang, ketika Robard melewati meja Harry dan berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kau berhasil menangkap Malfoy, Potter?"

"Tidak, sir. Dia datang secara sukarela untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan."

Kedua alis Robard naik ke dahi. "Baiklah, bawa dia ke ruang interogasi nomor dua."

"Sialan," Harry mengumpat pelan.

"Apa kau bilang, Potter?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sir." Dia mendorong dirinya menjauh dari meja. "Ikuti aku, Malfoy."

 **xxx**

Draco menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan patuh selama sembilan jam penuh tanpa sarkasme sedikitpun. Tidak peduli seberapa besar Robards membongkar ataupun mendesak, Draco tidak pernah kehilangan ketenangannya sekali pun. Harry terkesan. Lebih dari satu orang penyihir darah murni dengan ikatan yang dipertanyakan mendapati diri mereka dipenjara karena kehilangan kesabaran di bawah pemeriksaan Robards. Tapi Draco tetap kalem, tidak pernah sekali pun menaikan suaranya. Bila Robards memulai perseteruan, Draco hanya akan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya lalu menjawab pertanyaan.

Setelah sembilan jam lewat lima menit, Draco tiba-tiba menghilang dari dalam ruangan.

Sebelum Harry maupun Robards dapat bergerak, Draco muncul kembali di kursinya, bersikap seakan tidak ada yang salah. "Seperti yang saya katakan…"

Dan dia menghilang lagi.

"Aku bersumpah ruangan ini dipasangi penangkal," ujar Robards lelah.

Draco muncul lagi. "Saya minta maaf, sir. Seperti yang saya—"

Dan lagi-lagi dia menghilang.

"Bukankah tongkat sihirnya sudah disita?" tuntut Robards.

"Dia tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya, sir," Harry menjelaskan.

Sesaat kemudian, Binky muncul dan melotot pada Robards. "Master Draco sudah selesai menjawab pertanyaan dari orang jahat." Dia lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada Harry. "Harry Potter harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga."

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya menenangkan. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku janji."

Kemurkaan terkuras dari wajah si peri. "Harry Potter diundang untuk minum teh besok."

"Aku akan datang."

Binky tersenyum pada Harry, lalu merengut sekali lagi pada Robards sebelum lenyap ke dalam udara tipis.

"Demi nama Merlin?"

"Saya akan jelaskan, sir."

 **xxx**

"Jadi para peri rumah mendaulat Malfoy sebagai Raja mereka?" Robards memijit kening dengan sepuluh jari miliknya.

"Saya rasa ini bukan sesuatu yang seresmi itu, sir. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, dia merawat mereka setelah mereka dilepaskan dari tugas-tugas mereka lalu memberi mereka tujuan. Mereka hanya… Kurasa aman untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat protektif terhadap Malfoy. Bahkan meski, kita andaikan saja demi argumen, dia diputuskan untuk dijebloskan ke Azkaban, saya rasa mereka tidak akan membiarkannya melalui masa hukuman, tidak peduli seberapa ringan atau singkat hukumannya."

"Dan kau bilang peri-peri ini tidak hanya dapat berdiri sendiri tapi juga terorganisir?"

"Ya, sir. Malfoy telah melakukan pekerjaan luar biasa dalam hal itu. Saya rasa mereka menganggapnya sebagai guru yang dihormati. Meski mereka dapat menjalankan Manor sendiri, sangat tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk mengabaikan Malfoy begitu saja."

Robards menjatuhkan kepala ke belakang dan menatap langit-langit.

"Kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya," tambah Harry ketika Robards tetap diam. "Dan berdasarkan semua Pelahap Maut yang kita interogasi, dia tidak terlibat kejahatan lainnya."

Robards mendesah dan menatap Harry tepat di mata. "Dan apa yang terjadi pada Auror yang sangat ingin membalas persaingan masa sekolah hingga dia mencoba membebaskan peri pos penjaga Malfoy, meski itu adalah cara paling langsung untuk berkomunikasi dengannya?"

Harry menundukkan kepala sementara, lalu mengangkat muka pada bosnya. "Saya telah salah, sir. Saya membiarkan keterlibatan dia dengan kematian Dumbledore mewarnai persepsi saya. Saya sungguh percaya bahwa mustahi bagi dia untuk bertobat tanpa menjalani hukuman di Azkaban. Tapi saya salah. Dia telah berubah. Dia berusaha untuk menebus kesalahan. Dia bisa saja kabur ke luar negeri bersama kedua orangtuanya, tapi dia memilih untuk tinggal dan menghadapi musik. Dia tidak memenuhi rehabilitasi Wizengamot dengan enggan demi tetap bebas. Tapi dia sungguh-sungguh berusaha menunjukkan pada suatu ras makhluk bahwa mereka mampu berdiri sendiri. Dia menemukan jalannya sendiri menuju penebusan dosa."

Robards mendengus pada _private joke_ itu, lalu menggelengkan kepala menyesal. "Baiklah, aku akan melapor pada atasanku bahwa aku telah membuat keputusan bahwa tuntutan lebih jauh pada kasus Malfoy tidak diperlukan. Tapi aku bergantung padamu untuk bertanggung jawab atas aksinya di masa depan, Potter."

"Ya, sir."

 **xxx**

Harry menyusuri jalan setapak Gatehouse Alley. Meski tempat tujuannya ditutup dengan papan kayu, dia masih mengetuk pintu.

Sepasang mata mengintipnya dari belakang celah. "Ya."

"Jorrie, aku diundang untuk minum teh."

Sesaat kemudian papan-papan di depannya menghilang dan pintu terbuka.

"Kami sudah menunggu Harry Potter, tapi Jorrie tidak yakin dia akan datang."

Harry mengangguk. "Aku tahu aku pernah mengecewakanmu sebelumnya, Jorrie, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Baiklah." Si peri maju selangkah lebih dekat.

"Tunggu. Sebelum kita berangkat, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas sikapku sebelumnya."

Jorrie berkedip terkejut padanya. "Terima kasih, Harry Potter."

Harry mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki dari dalam saku jubahnya. "Aku juga ingin memberikan kaus kaki yang kujanjikan padamu…tanpa maksud apa-apa. Aku tidak sedang berusaha membebaskanmu atau apa."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Harry Potter." Jorrie tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, Anda datang kemari untuk lebih mengenal Master Draco?"

"Ya, Jorrie. Aku bisa berkata dengan jujur bahwa aku sangat menantikan untuk lebih mengenal Master Draco-mu."

 **.**

 **-TAMAT-**

 **.**

Oneshot paling panjang yang pernah saya kerjakan *tepar*.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca. Untuk kelanjutan hubungan Draco dan Harry di sini, silakan bayangkan sendiri #ditimpuk. Hehehe

Kritik, saran, pesan, kesan, maupun sepatah dua patah kata diterima dengan senang hati xD.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ^o^.


End file.
